Janice
by bikerboy
Summary: Hey, so this is it, Janice. Now, this may be short but will have long chapters for it's an idea that i had for a little bit. In this story, something goes wrong in an base in a remote location in this world, in which to warn you that things may or may not be what they seem. But anyways, i hope you enjoy, make sure to favorite, follow, and review.
1. Chapter 1:A horror show and Happy B-day

_Well, this is. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone giving this story a chance and are reading this message. Also for those who don't know me and that this is your first time reading my work, I like to add in music in my films. But I'm not breaking any rules for I don't but the lyrics to the songs, I just have the name and who owns it. I for some reason just had this idea in my head for like a few seconds and that while I was writing predators of Kilimanjaro, I just instantly wrote the whole story in less than 3 ½ pages, like I used the front and the back but on the second page I only needed one side. But even after that I knew exactly who to write in this story and yes the Alpha and Omega characters will be in this, the reason why I made Predators was because no one else did it, I'm not sure if you already knew about this but yeah, no one has and that what I did was what I thought would be a nice continuation for those who know about the comic, also the whole thing was original, in which it wasn't based on anything. I know that it doesn't make sense but you see, if you know about the comic and read my story, they're not the same. The comic was something that I don't wanna talk about and my story had none of what was in their/What it was about. But either way thank you to everyone who read predators of Kilimanjaro and thank you to those who are still reading it. I hope that people still enjoy it for I'm not sure about a sequel to it, like I know what it would be but clearly I'm not gonna spill anything. But yes this is a horror story, like it has…..well I'll just let you see for yourself what it has for I was thinking about posting images/teaser images of the film. I'm not sure where but I'll figure something out, I always do. Also make SURE TO REVIEW! The reason why I want to see reviews is so that of course I know how I'm doing, to see if there're problems and that I would either fix them myself if I found them or problems that I didn't see, someone would tell me and that I would fix it. But anyways this will be a long story, so get about a couple months worth of popcorn and soda (Or whatever you buy and drink at the movies) also I know that most of you read stories normally, but if you want a bit more of a creepy feel to this, just put it in the black and white mode/setting, in which for those who don't know what that is, it's when the words are white instead of black, and the page/screen is black instead of white. You can do this on both mobile, PC, Tablets, and TV if you read from there. Thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and leave reviews and I'll see you in chapter 2._

…

… _._

…

 _12:53am/January 22_ _nd_ _, 2014/Antarctica_

 _We see that it was the middle of the night, a huge facility could be seen with a couple of very, very bright lights since there was a blizzard that night and the light stretched out to about a few feet. We go inside to see the place was somewhat lit for there were only a few people up inside as they were working on trying to control something in a low level of the building that was underground. We then see a room that has a couple things in there, 12 bookcases filled with books, a large bed with cream white sheets, a shower/bathtub, a play bin, white carpet, on the left side of the room was glass windows with a door on the far left side where you could see the main floor, a bathroom with brown and white marble floor, a few tropical plants and flowers, a light blue coach that was in a ''C'' shape, a kitchen that looked like it belonged in a mansion, and a few pictures of pups, and a certain woman._

 _?Pov_

 _It took a little while, but I managed to get Winter to sleep. I wonder why she has trouble sleeping. I should take a look at her tomorrow, or maybe I could ask if she could check her out tomorrow. I then got a glass of water and went to bed as I turned out all of the lights; I saw that some of the humans were looking a bit worried about something and most of them walked over to a certain door…weird…Maybe I can talk to Katelyn about this in the morning. Okay, just sleep…_

 _10 minutes later…._

… _(Sigh)….Why can't I sleep? I guess after that nightmare I had last week I just kept feeling like something was getting closer and closer. Maybe I can read one of my books, yeah, that'll get to sleep in an instant. I got up and went to one of the bookcases and looked for a book to read, I saw one that I didn't read in a long time, Never Cry Wolf. I then got it and saw that I was nearly done with it, for I only had 5 more pages to read, I read some and I didn't quite understand what was happening, so I decided to read it over again. Oh yeah, now I remember this book, ever since I met….(Sigh)…..I miss heather, I know William and the pups do too. But I know that he's happy to see the pups at most. I then closed my book and placed it back where I got it and walked over to the pups to see them all close to each other which was really cute to me._

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

 _I turned to the door to see who looked really tired as I walked over and unlock the door. She then talked to me about how I was doing and I told her that I was fine, but I did mention that I missed Heather. She understood for she told me her history with Heather. As I listened, I knew that it was hurting her so I suggested that she should go back to bed. She agreed as I hugged her as she hugged back for I felt a tear go down my back for she ruffled my fur a little bit but it was alright as I then got up and got her some tissues as she blew her nose and threw the used tissues away as she said ''Thank you'' as I said ''Your Welcome''. But before she left I stopped her and asked why some of the doctors looked worried about something and don't me that she wasn't sure, for she knew and tried to ask but security weren't sure themselves. She then looked over at the pups to see how they were and saw that they were perfectly healthy as I talked about taking a look at Winter and explained why. Katelyn said that maybe she had a cold as I checked her while she was asleep but didn't see any symptoms and suggested that I would check in the morning. She then said ''Goodnight'' as I said the same as she hugged me and I hugged back as she then left and surprisingly I yawned. Finally, I can sleep as I then climbed into bed and turned my lamp off as I then closed my eyes to help myself sleep easier._

 _2 hours later…_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _I woke up instantly in a bit of fear as I looked out the window and saw to the far right fire. People were running and screaming in fear, as I then got out of bed and unlocked the door as I saw that something was attacking the building, as people inside a locked door tried to unlock it but were grabbed as I ran towards it to help. But saw that something was killing them as blood splattered on the windows as I backed away, as something was banging on the door and I ran. I then got a keycard as security was heading towards the fire trying to put it out while some went in and started shooting. I then ran the opposite way and turn left to try to get to a elevator but the one I found wouldn't open as I then went to the stairs that headed down towards the emergency weapons department, I walked down the stairs as fast I could but the stairs at the halfway point blew up and fire covered the stairs as I decided to jump down but changed into a cheetah to get down safely as I then turned back as I then unlocked the weapons and saw a couple and grabbed the Ddm4 V3 16in 5.56x45mm, a PT-1911 5ACP and a med kit as I then go to another elevat-…W-What is that!? I saw some sort of creature that was a dark ink/black color that was ripping a person to shreds eating it as it looked at me and ran at me as I shot it in the head twice as it laid on the ground dead. I then ran to the elevator as it closed and went back to the main floor, I sat down on the elevator floor scared….Katelyn! I hope she and everyone else is okay…..Okay I-I need to go look for her and get as many out as I can. I then ran out the door and saw some humans being attacked as I shot the creatures as I helped them up and told them to get to the helicopters as they did, one of them gave me a keycard to get out too, but I asked where Katelyn was for they didn't know and said that she may be in her room. I then ran there but some parts of the building were starting to fall apart as some humans were being crushed to death and others were being slaughtered by some type of black ink….oh no, I then ran faster for I knew where her room was but….KATE! I saw that she was crushed under some debris as I ran over and somehow I easily pulled it up off her but saw that a support beam blocked the concrete as I checked her chest and felt heart beats….(Breaths in and out in relief)…I then shook her to try and wake her up as she groaned in a bit of pain as she woke up and was glad to see me. I pulled her out but saw her leg had a piece of medal in it as I helped her stand but I pulled the medal out but stopped the bleeding. But i saw a few pieces as I made my right hand have sharp claws and got the pieces out, I then cleaned the wound and looked through the bag and got antiseptic to put on her wound, as I wrapped it and picked her up and gave her the pistol. I asked her if she was alright as she told me ''Yes'' as we see more black webs come after us as I run as she held onto me as security came through and got us out as they went to take care of the threat. I then went back to my room and laid her down on my bed as I got the pups and placed them in a box with holes in it and placed a toy bear inside. I then got Katelyn a coat to wear for I told her that we have to leave the building, and that they're helicopters to get us out as we then left. But I saw something grab Katelyn as I grabbed it and threw it in the air and shot it dead. We get to the exit and unlock the door, as a couple of lights come on since there was a blizzard going on, I looked back and heard something for I knew who it was…I can't leave him here, I then ran with Katelyn to the helicopter as she got in with another doctor and I handed her the pups. As I then climbed out and I knew that Katelyn would stop me. She got out of the helicopter and she asked me where I was going and told her that I wasn't gonna leave my brother here, and to t-take care of the pups….wow it's freezing out h-here. She tried to stop me, but I told her that I was the only one that could calm him down. I asked her again to take care of the pups, not for me but for Heather as she then nodded and hugged me and I hugged back as she told me she loved me and that i said i loved her too, she wished me luck and to be careful around him as she ran back to the helicopter. I signaled them to go without me, for I saw the pilot wasn't sure, but I went to him and told him to leave as he did and took off as the last two did. I-I l-l-looked b-back at the b-building as I ran back to it, I went inside and locked the doors as I went back to the main floor and saw all of the blood, guts, and destruction as the emergency sprinklers were on already…..I, I didn't hear anything. Everyone in this building was dead, except for me as the lights were messed up, as I tried not to cry for I felt something touched me shoulder as I turned around and saw him…my brother._

'' _ **Y-your alive… …what have I done?''**_

…

 _12:32am/June 1_ _st_ _, 2017/Las Vegas, Nevada_

 _(Play ''Turn Up the Music'' by Chris Brown)_

It's was a beautiful day in Las Vegas as it usually is at first we then take a look at the city as it's starting to light up a bit. We're now inside the Caesars palace as inside it was colorful as it shows to be someone's birthday as we see everyone either talking to someone, dancing with others, or passed out drunk or worse. We then see a person sitting at a bar drinking some water as it turns out to be his birthday, well not really, his birthday is in a few days but his best friend wanted to celebrate it early because he had to go back home for an interview. He then ordered a drink of water as his friend came over to talk.

Friend-'' _H-Hey Jack, What's wrong?''_ She asked him as he looked over at her but didn't want to say anything really. '' _Depressed, nervous?''_ She asked.

Jackson-''Well, a little bit. To tell ya the truth I didn't think I'd get this far, but here I am drinking my problems away.'' He said.

Friend-''But…..that's water.'' She said as he took another a drink as the bartender came back. ''How much for the drink?'' He asked.

Bartender-''Nah, it's on me, also Happy Birthday.'' She said and poured him some more water.

Jackson-''Thanks.'' He said.

Sydney-''Say what time did you say you had to get to the airport?'' She asked.

Jackson-''I gotta get there by 5:12am, well get on the plane I mean.'' He answered as he saw that she was rubbing her head a bit. ''You alright Sydney?'' He asked.

Sydney-''Yeah, Yeah I just have a huge headache that's all. I just need some water.'' She said and asked for some and got some water in a cup and drank it.

Jackson-''Feelin' better?'' He asked as she nodded. ''(Yawn), Well, I better get some sleep.'' He said.

Sydney-''Hold up! You're going to bed without any cake? Nope, you aren't going anywhere without some cake, I mean yeah it's huge but whatever's left you can take with you or eat it all by yourself.'' She said joyfully but he looked over at her confused.

Jackson-''I'm sorry, exactly how depressed do you think I am?'' He asked her.

Sydney-''I'd say, either Joseph Gordon-Levitt depressed or F. Scotts Fitzgerald depressed.'' She said.

Jackson-''Oh, well I would've taken Narissa Beezly or Jon Hamm but those are pretty good.'' He said for he wondered something. ''Say Sydney?'' He said.

Sydney-''Yeah?'' She asked after drinking a bit more water.

Jackson-''Exactly how were you able to afford all of this?'' He asked.

Sydney-''Well, let's just say that there're some people who owed me. Also since I worked here and asked 2 months in advance.'' She said as she looked at her watch and saw that it was time for the cake. ''Come on! It's time for the cake.'' She said as she grabbed his shoulder and they both walked over to the crowd of people as Jackson's cake came for it was a chocolate, and vanilla cake with editable flowers on one side and real ones on the other with his name in cursive in blue saying '' _Happy Birthday Jack!''_ As they sang the song and he blew out the candles. He got the first piece which was a little big as Sydney on purpose placed her cake in his face as a joke as he laughed a little and placed one of the editable roses in her hair. Yeah, there was a huge cake fight and that it luckily didn't get too out of hand. But he still had a cake left, like a good 8 pieces worth of cake, even though there were 200 pieces of cake. All that cake, shame.

 _30 minutes later…._

We see him on the roof top since he was given the keys to by Sydney since she worked here. As Sydney then comes through the door that was locked using a spare key and saw him.

Sydney-''Hey Jackson, you alright?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Yeah I'm okay, what about you?'' He asked.

Sydney-''Fine, Also sorry about the whole cake thing.'' She said.

Jackson-''It's alright, I mean the cake was great, but I still have pieces with me that aren't all over the floor, stuck in people's hair, cloths, or anything.'' He said in a joking manner.

Sydney-''Yeah, that was a $7,000 cake. But what part was your favorite?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Well, I like both so I don't really have a favorite. And it was a free cake, plus I got my wish.'' He said.

Sydney-''Oh, what w-Oh never mind.'' She said remembering the rules.

Jackson-''Also I have a question for you, how did you get fired?'' He asked for she was confused a bit.

Sydney-''When did I tell you I got fired?'' She asked.

Jackson-''You said it when I asked you about how you afforded the party, you said that you knew people who owed you but you said when you worked here, you got a reservation 2 months early.'' He explained. ''Ring any bells?'' He asked her as she thought about it.

Sydney-''Oh yeah! Huh, maybe it was because I had a huge headache and that I didn't quite think about what I said.'' She said for she had something in her hand to give him. ''Also, I think you have one more present comin at ya.'' She said and tossed the present as he caught it. He wasn't gonna ask what was in it since he knew that he'd had to beg for her as he opened it for it was a little present as he opened it and saw that it was a hot wheel car of a Dodge Cornet Super bee in brown still in the cardboard packaging.

Jackson-''Thanks Sydney, but how did you know?'' He asked.

Sydney-''I knew that you loved cars, so I got you one. Also look behind the cardboard.'' She said as he did and saw a pair of keys as he looked shocked as he ran down the stairs as she followed as he got to the lobby and went outside, he saw a Corvette Grand Sport Roadster with silver rims as she came down as kept saying _''Thank you!_ '' over and over again. He asked exactly how she got the car. ''Well, I know this auto-repair guy who was selling it. Problem was that the engine wasn't working, so I guess you'll have to make your own at your place. But I managed to get an engine that should be enough.'' She said for he again thanked her as he took the car out for a drive and back for she had to go home and wished him luck with his job as he drove her back home and said goodnight as he drove back to the Casino and went to the entrance he noticed something next to the door as he picked it up and saw that it was some type of crystal that was see through like a diamond. He then called out for it anyone dropped it but nobody answered but saw that it was too big to be on a necklace or something like that as he puts it in his coat pocket and went back into the building and up into his room as he packed everything for he forgot something and looked around the place and found his two sketch books and decided to get some sleep since he had like 4-5 hours left to get some sleep as he placed the cake pieces in the refrigerator and placed his bags on the extra bed since they didn't have any single rooms at the time as he went to sleep. But couldn't as he got up and looked at the crystal again for it was cool but most crystals were cool, if not all of them as he placed it on the small table that was in between the beds and had put on a non-sleeve shirt and just wore his underwear as he then turned his lamp off and went to sleep.

…

As he was asleep he started seeing things in flashes as he woke up instantly from them and thought that they were just some nightmares or something. He then looked at the clock to see that it was 2:04 am as he also saw the crystal and saw that it was still there as he asked himself what…. _that…_ was all about as he went back to sleep.

…

I groaned a little as I slowly opened my eyes and saw the same white ceiling but the lights were different, like they somewhat looked like the ones back at the casino but a bit more…I dunno, expensive looking if I say so myself. Also the bed and cover felt as if they were silk like as I sat up and felt for a lamp or something and found one as I wiped my eyes from sleep I….W-Where am I?….his is a completely different room! Okay, m-maybe this is one of Sydney's pranks again…no, it feels a bit cold in here, also the windows look a bit wider as I got out of bed in the same non-sleeve shirt and grey shorts that I was wearing as I looked over to my right and saw all my bags there as I quickly walked over and after about five minutes of checking, everything was there the way I left it. I then looked for my brown sandals and saw them on the left side of my bed, where I usually place them. I then put them on as I looked around the place and saw that it had what my hotel room had, but it was a bit more roomy and the wallpaper was different, for it was a very light cream white color. After about 12 minutes I managed to check everything in the room that I had. A bathroom, a kitchen with marble floors, the same carpet that was in the hotel, two beds but one was neat while the one I was in was a bit messed up since I did sleep on it. There was also a plasma screen TV that a bit bigger than the one back at the hotel and that thing was pretty big, well I heard that most Plasma screens in Vegas were huge, there was also a table and 10 chairs, 4 on the long side and 2 on both ends like most tables for a lot of people, there was also a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table, there was also a closet that was empty and pretty wide, and a hot tub. Also a chandelier that was pretty cool, I looked over at the table that was in the middle of the two beds and saw my phone completely charged up with the charger on the table and the crystal. Okay, so this is what I'm working with, either I was kidnapped and placed in a different hotel, this is another one of Sydney's pranks, I'm dreaming about all of this, I ate something that's making me see things, or that someone kidnappe- I already said that! Okay, I'll j-just go out and see where I am. I then went to the door and tried to open the door but it was locked so I looked around for a key. I then had put on some pajama pants and I searched through the drawers and found one and saw that crystal I had there on top of the drawer as I went over to unlocked the door and opened it to see that…..I was in a completely different hotel. The wallpaper was the same as the wallpaper in my room but had a bit of a shade to it, I then looked down the hallway on my left to see only 8 rooms across from each other with another hall at the end and a window. I turned my head to the right and saw the same thing and that I looked around but didn't see an elevator but some stairs instead as I left the room but closed the door and locked it and checked what room I had. I saw that I was on the 2nd floor as I then went down a couple of stairs as I looked at the lobby and saw how beautiful it was, there was a huge ''C'' like coach but had an opening in the middle, the floor was covered in a cream white carpet, I wonder why there's so much carpet. I guess it's the design, I then saw the kitchen for it looked like it belonged in a five star restaurant, there was a huge plasma screen TV in front of the coach and underneath it was a beautiful fireplace that had a fire already lit, a stair case going up to the second level where I could see a couple more rooms. There were also a couple tropical plants; there was a huge chandelier underneath a campfire that was in the center of the coach that was the color white. As I walked I saw the entrance and the desk where you get a room and key and register at a hotel/casino. I saw that no one was there as I called out ''Hello?'' Over and over but nothing. I then walked into the kitchen the floor was a marble brown color, I looked inside the refrigerator and saw some food inside as I then closed it as I looked around for anyone and called out for someone but didn't hear anyone as I decided to try and call someone but there was no reception, but I was still able to use my apps and go on the internet. I heard something creek behind me as I turned back around and saw...L-L…..I couldn't say anything as I blacked out as it ran towards me but I didn't see what else happened as I blacked out completely…

…..

…

…..

 _Well, that was chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it and that I know that it's a lot to read, but trust me that it's interesting. Also this isn't a new style of writing; this is just for the first 4-5 chapters for when AD was celebrating his early birthday. Also there will be some scares here and there. But anyways there will be more, a lot more. Remember to review so that I know how I'm doing, and to also favorite and follow for this is the actual film and I would really appreciate it. If you wanna ask me questions just PM me or leave your questions in the reviews and I will try to answer them. But also just a little tease but AD isn't alone, none of them are. But anyways I hope you enjoy this film. Also I'm gonna try and have chapters have a lot of detail in them so that you have an easier feel to it. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed the teaser trailer, Also if there're any mistakes please let me know in your review or PM me and I will fix them as soon as possible. Thank you again and I'll see you in chapter 2, make sure to favorite, follow and review…..I…I already said that._


	2. Chapter 2:Are you okay?

_Hey, so this is chapter 2. So I know that chapter 1 was a little bit messed up, for I had it for a little bit and it was before I found my style. But still, after a couple of new ideas and all it just seemed to come to me, I know this messed may seem a bit confusing, but it'll make sense soon. But anyways, thanks for reading make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 3. Also if you have any questions for me just ask by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes please let me know also by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoy._

… _._

…

… _.._

''(Groans a bit), oh…oh god, what happened?'' I asked myself as I slowly opened my eyes and saw the roof of this…place. I then sat up, in which I checked my surroundings and saw that I wa- Wait, a-am I on the couch…how did I get on the couch?! Okay, just relax Jack, but why are my clothes a bit lose? I'll figure that later, actually I kinda hope not. I then got up, as I looked around the place…Okay, still looks the same. Alright, I'm getting out of here; I then retraced my steps and went back to my _room_ as I unlocked the door to my room. I then walked over to my bags and had checked them again, I saw that everything was there as I got my coat and my bags and walked out of the room. I then closed the door and walked back to the exit, as I di- (Stomach growls), huh, guess I didn't eat anything. I then placed my bags on the counter and looked for some food, I saw some normal stuff that would be in a fridge but I got a couple water bottles, some fruit, and some salami. I then ate some of the salami, but…..(Sigh), this is stealing, I then looked in one of my bags for my wallet but I didn't see it in the first one I picked. I then looked in my second bag and found it; I then thought about what I was taking and left at least $30 on the counter as I was about to place it in my back pocket.

'' _Oh you're awake, are you feeling better?''_

I heard someone ask me for it sounded female; I guess it was one of the workers.

Jackson-''Ummm, yeah. Also, sorry for stealing, I left some money on the counter.'' I said closing the fridge.

'' _No it's okay; all I'm concerned about is if you're alright. I got you an ice pack in case you're going through any head.''_ She said but, who was this?

Jackson-''Yeah I'm fine, why w-'' I was saying but I saw it again, I…..I... Couldn't even describe it!

'' _When I was getting back home, I saw y-''_ She was saying but I fainted again.

 _No one's pov…_

We see that she walks over to him and sees him on his back passed out again; she then picked him up easily but noticed his wallet on the floor. She then used her tail to pick it up as she grabbed it and had laid him on the coach on his side and placed his feet on an upper part of the couch over his head level. She then looked in his wallet and saw his ID.

'' _Jackson wells, 18 years of age and- no, I shouldn't read his belongings.''_ She said to herself as she looked over at the counter and got the money; she then placed it back in his wallet and placed it in his right pocket. She then got up from the couch and got his bags and placed them next to him. She then went to check on the furnace room, she checked and saw that it was alright as she walked back upstairs. As she does she walks back to see Jackson gone, but heard sounds upstairs in which she saw a key on the floor as she picks it up and sees the number. She then walks upstairs to the room, in which she saw a room door open as she walks in. As she does, Jackson walks past her as he then runs down stairs. As he does he grabs his bags and tried to open the door but couldn't, he see that it's locked and unlocks it and opens to doors, but saw nothing but snow and the morning sun.

Jackson-''W-W-'' He was saying but was very confused as he turned around and saw her.

'' _Look, I know that t-''_ She was saying but….

Jackson-''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'' He screamed running towards the fireplace and got a fire iron. ''S-Stay back!'' He yelled but she was just looking at him, she then closed the door and locked it as she walked over to him. But she stopped and sat down on the couch.

'' _I know that this is strange and very confusing for you, I really do. But I'm not going to hurt yo-''_ She was saying but he interrupted her.

Jackson-''H-How the h*ll am I supposed to believe that?!'' He said to her.

'' _Because I helped you when you went unconscious twice, I made sure that the furnace was working so you wouldn't freeze to death, and that If I wanted I would've killed you before you even woke up.''_ She said. '' _Please put the fire iron down, and let's talk this through.''_ She said to him, in which he still kept a tight grip on his weapon if you can really call it that, as he thought about it and had loosened his grip on the fire iron and placed it back. _''Like I said, I'm not gonna hurt you. Now, are you alright?''_ She asked him as he thought about it as he nodded. He then walked over to another side of the couch and sat down. _''Okay, what is your n-''_ She was saying but he interrupted her.

Jackson-''You first.'' He said.

'' _Okay, my name is Janice.''_ She said to him.

Jackson-''Jackson, also where am I?'' He asked her.

Janice-''You're in Antarctica.'' She said to him.

Jackson-''W- How the f*ck did I end up in Antarctica?!'' He yelled.

Janice-''I'm not sure, also you don't have to swear.'' She said to him.

Jackson-''Sorry, but still how did I end up here?'' He asked.

Janice-''Like I said, I'm not sure. But if you want I could help y-'' She was saying but he stopped him.

Jackson-''Janice, I…..I need some time alone, nothing against you, kinda, but I'm just trying to process all of this.'' He said to her.

Janice-''I understand Jackson, besides I need to get back home and visit someone.'' She said. ''If you don't need anything, then I'll be back.'' She said as she got up and went upstairs.

Jackson-''So, there's more of you?'' He asked her but turned around and saw that she was gone, as he did he got his phone and checked it and saw no bars in which he closed his eyes frustrated and had placed his phone next to him on the couch. We then see Janice as she puts on a coat and gloves.

Janice-''(Sigh), I miss you guys so much.'' She said looking at a picture of her and the pups, she then places the picture in one of the coat pockets. She then opened the door and saw Jackson there.

Jackson-''I'm sorry, I was being a d*ck to you and, I do need your help.'' He said to her but she smiled a little.

Janice-''Jackson, it's okay. You weren't being mean, if I was in your predicament then I would be worried too.'' She said to him with a small smile. ''But yes, I forgive you. Also, what's your last name?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''Wells, why?'' He asked her.

Janice-''Curiosity, also here.'' She said as she gave him an ice pack. ''In case you start getting headaches from falling on the ground twice. But if you don't need it just place it in the freezer, it's the one on the left. Also good morning and I'll see you soon. When I get back we can continue talking, if you want to I mean.'' She said as he moved to the side to let her walk out of the room as he looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00am. ''Oh, and this is the Wellington Hotel, also when I leave can you lock the door please?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Thank you Jackson, and just to let you know that if something's wrong and you're not able to get to the door, I have keys to get in.'' She said.

Jackson-''Okay, bye.'' He said to her.

Janice-''I'll see you later Jackson.'' She said as she unlocked the door and had gone outside and closed the door. As she did, she saw the morning sun as the sky was a clear baby blue, orange and pink. It was a bit windy in which snow blew in the air a little, as it did then began to walk somewhere.

 _10 minutes later…_

We then see Janice continuing to walk; as she does she sees the facility in which she continues to walk until she reaches the entrance. She puts in the code and the door unlocks as she then walks in, we see that the inside was mostly fixed up, in which with the amount of tools and tech that still worked she was able to fix the main floor. She then went back to her room, in which she then takes off the coat and gloves for she was wearing a grey T-shirt, and black pajama pants. She then walked out of her room, in which she went to one of the elevators and had pushed a button to go to the 5th floor. A couple minutes later, the door opens, in which she walks through and is looking for something. As she was she felt something touch her shoulder and was picked up by surprise.

Janice-''AH! Hahaha s-stop!'' She was saying laughing for someone was tickling her stomach.

'' _I can't, I enjoy hearing you laugh.''_

Janice-''Hahahah, p-please?'' She asked while laughing.

'' _(Sigh), fine. But only because you asked me this time.''_

As he said that, he had then placed Janice down.

'' _So, everything okay up there?''_

Janice-''Yes, also for some reason elevator 01 doesn't wanna work for some reason, I'll just check the cables when I have time.'' She said to him.

'' _I notice that too, but yeah it's either the cables or that the system for it doesn't work.''_

Janice-''Yeah, also how are the nightmares?'' She asked him as he looked down a bit as he reformed himself somewhat to her level.

'' _Not good, (Sigh), I tried the medicine but, it just gets worse.''_

Janice-''Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you want my help?'' She asked him as he smiled a bit.

'' _I'll be okay, thanks. Also, is it really that easy to make you laugh?''_

Janice-''We both know that you know the answer to that, you've known for five years at this point.'' She said as he laughed a little.

'' _Okay, okay, I'll try to stop.''_

As he said that, he saw a look on her face knowing that what the answer she wanted.

'' _(Sigh), okay, I'll stop. Happy?''_

Janice-''Yes, thank you. So, anything you want to eat?'' She asked him, but he looked at her with concern.

'' _Janice, I promised you that I would start cooking for us, you shouldn't be straining yourself. Also I'll be okay for the next, day or so.''_

Janice-''It's fine, but okay.'' She said as he hugged her, as he did he had then let go.

'' _Also I noticed elevator 01 also for some reason speaks in Bulgarian, or is it Ukrainian? I always get them mixed up.''_

Janice-''It's Ukrainian, and that I'll take a look at it tomorrow. (Yawn), I didn't really get much sleep last night.'' She said to him.

'' _Then get some sleep, we worked really hard on the first floor ceiling yesterday.''_

Janice-''Yeah, I did while you were asleep.'' She said.

'' _Look, I had trouble with the nightmares okay? I helped out a little bit.''_

Janice-''Yep, a little bit is how I'd put it.'' She said knowing the truth.

'' _You know that's I'm not gonna admit it.''_

Janice-''Admit what?'' She asked.

'' _That you actually did the ceiling, how dumb do you think I am?''_ As he said that he realized it. _''(Sigh).''_ He sighed as placed his hand to his face, but thought he heard Janice laugh at him. _''Shut up!''_ He yelled playful.

Janice-''Hey, I didn't say anything, but yeah I'm going back up. Also, do you notice that it's getting colder?'' She asked him.

'' _Yeah, maybe it needs to be turned up?''_ He suggested.

Janice-''I'm not sure, maybe the pilot light is out. You know, I feel like we have boring conversations sometimes.'' She said as he nodded.

'' _Me too, but it's been just us for a while, alright I ain't gonna keep you here longer. Also, get some rest.''_

Janice-''I will, love you.'' She said hugging him as he hugged her too, he then had let go.

'' _Love you too Janice.''_

Janice-''I will.'' She said as she walked back into the elevator and went back up. ''I should get Jackson some coats, in case it starts to get a bit cold in the hotel.'' She said to herself.

 _Back in the Hotel….._

We see Joshua trying to contact someone, actually no anyone; he tried every phone that he could find, but nothing.

Jackson-''Okay, there's gotta be a manager's office or something!'' He yelled at himself as he ran around the place to find it. As he did, he stopped and found a janitors closet as he tried to open it but it was locked. ''Maybe that thin- Janice, has the keys. Maybe there's something I can use.'' As he said that he began looking for an axe. But thought about it and decided not to, for he realized, what would even be in a janitor's closet? He then walked back to the lobby, in which he sat down and looked around for the remote. He then tried to turn the Plasma screen on, but nothing. ''Neat.'' He said to himself as he placed the remote on the couch, he then decided to try and look around the place more in which he got up, and went down the right hallway that was next to the kitchen and found the manager's room. ''Finally!'' He then tried to open the door in which it was open, as he walked in he saw things that a normal office would have. He then looked around the place, but didn't really see anything that could help him. He then tried the phone in which he was about to call but realized something. ''Who would I even call? I-If I am in Antarctica then, who can even help me? I mean, I can try the police or something but they'll just think that this is a joke!'' He said to himself. ''Are there even any police here? I mean w- and, I'm starting to talk to myself.'' He said, he then tried the computers in which they wouldn't even turn on. He then thought about a generator, but he wouldn't even know where to look, but he decided to try anyway as he left the room to look around the place.

 _7 minutes later…._

We see Janice as she gets closer to the hotel with some coats for Jackson; she got different sizes because she didn't quite know his size. While she was walking, she then hears screaming in which she then runs towards the door. She then gets a set of keys out and unlocks the door.

Janice-''Jackson?'' She said as she looked around as she placed the coats on the couch. She then saw him on the floor, with his back against a wall with his head close to him knees as she ran over to him. ''Jackson, are you okay I heard you screaming?'' She asked him concerned.

Jackson-''No. I'm not. I'm stuck here. In this place, possibly until I die. With no way to contact anyone, or leave.'' He said not even looking at her. ''Janice, do you know where a generator could be?'' He asked her.

Janice-''Yes, follow me.'' She said as he got up and followed her. ''Why were you screaming, were you scared, frustrated, upset, or anything like that?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''All of the above, does anything electronic work here?'' He asked her.

Janice-''Yes, the phones, computers, and TVs do work.'' She said for he stopped walking as she turned around. ''Jackson?'' She asked a bit confused.

Jackson-''Then...why does nothing work? When I tried to call anyone, the phone lines were dead. When I tried to watch something on the TV, it didn't work, when I tried the manager's office, guess what? Nothing worked! So, why are you saying that they all work, or am I doing something wrong?'' He asked her.

Janice-''No, it's just that I don't really use any of them, so why waste power when I don't need to call anyone or watch TV?'' She asked him. ''But, I have used computers a bit, but not much.'' She said to him.

Jackson-''Oh, well what do you do?" He asked her. ''Also, why don't they work now?" He asked.

Janice-''I mostly read, fix things, and a couple other things.'' She said to him. ''Also because I shut them off, at the time I didn't need to use them.'' She answered him.

Jackson-''Oh okay, so are you here by yourself?'' He asked her, in which she wasn't sure to tell him or not, but she didn't want to lie to him.

Janice-''No, I have my brother. But, he doesn't live here.'' She said.

Jackson-''So, where does he live?'' He asked. ''Also is he like you, no offense or anything.'' He said.

Janice-''Where I use to live, but I'll ask him if he can come here.'' She said to him. ''Also, no he's a lot different from me, also no you didn't offend me.'' She said.

Jackson-''But, why can't you just take me to him, and how is he different?'' He asked her. ''I mean, I'm sure it's not that far of a walk, right?'' He asked.

Janice-''I can't, not right now I mean. The temperatures at the moment are way too low for humans, in which your skin, blood, and organs would freeze in less than a minute.'' She said to him. ''Also it's a little hard to explain how he's different from me, but we do love each other.'' She said to him.

Jackson-''Oh. So basically I'll freeze to death in nearly seconds.'' He said as she nodded. ''Also, you two are siblings?'' He asked.

Janice-''No, but we care for each other like we were, and we both decided to be brother and sister. We're here, just a second.'' She said as she unlocked the door and went inside, as she did, she saw the generator and then had picked it up easily and placed it on a hand cart. The reason why she didn't just carry it was because she wasn't sure if she should show her powers to him yet. She then pushed the cart through the door. ''If you want, I can get it started for you?'' She offered him.

Jackson-''Ummm, I can help you. I know a thing or two about machines, especially from where I live.'' He said.

Janice-''Oh, where do you live?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''South Haven, Michigan.'' He said to her.

Janice-''Oh okay, say do you have an ID?" She asked him.

Jackson-''Yeah, why?'' He asked.

Janice-''May I see it?'' She asked him, as she did he nodded and looked in his back pocket but didn't feel it. He then checked his other pockets and found it in his right pocket.

Jackson- ''Huh, I thought I put it in my back pocket.'' He said, as he then got his ID and gave it to her.

Janice-''Thank you.'' She said as she looked at it, and after a few seconds she gave it back to him.

Jackson-''Okay, do you think someone can help me?" He asked her.

Janice-''I'm sorry but no, there hasn't been any authorities for the past 22 years.'' She said to him for he was confused.

Jackson-''Why 22 years exactly?'' He asked.

Janice-''Well, in 1996 an American cook attacked a co-worker at McMurdo Station which was the largest base in Antarctica. Then FBI agents were then sent to investigate and take the cook into custody, it's a bit of story that I read a year ago.'' She said setting up the generator.

Jackson-''Oh, when was this?'' He asked.

Janice-''What do you mean, when the event took place or when I read about it?'' She asked for he thought about it, and didn't want to annoy her.

Jackson-''Ummm, when you read it.'' He said.

Janice-''September 28, 2016. I read it on the New York Times website; it was in the 'What in the world' section on the site. Oh, and it was published by Bryant Rousseau.'' She said to him.

Jackson-''Oh, how do you remember all of that exactly?'' He asked.

Janice-''It was something interesting to me, in which my mind just didn't want to forget it.'' She said.

Jackson-''Say um, sorry if me asking you a bunch of questions is annoying you.'' He said apologizing.

Janice-''No, you just want answers. I understand, also the computers ready.'' She said smiling at him a bit as he saw it turn on. ''Just let me put the password in.'' She said.

Jackson-''Do you have passwords for all the computers?'' He asked.

Janice-''Yes.'' She said as she finished putting it in.

Jackson-''But, why? What if you forget one?'' He asked her.

Janice-''For security measures, and that I studied to remember them all.'' She said to him. ''So what do you need to look up?" She asked him.

Jackson-''Well, I wanted to try and contact help.'' He said to her.

Janice-''(Sigh), the storm is messing with the wifi.'' She said trying other browsers.

Jackson-''This is the other reason isn't it?'' He asked as she nodded.

Janice-''(Laughs a bit nervously), yeah…'' She said.

Jackson-''S- I mean darn.'' He said catching himself.

Janice-''Thank you, are you hungry?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''Umm, yeah?'' He said.

Janice-''Not really?'' She asked for she caught onto that.

Jackson-''Well, yeah I guess I am.'' He said to her.

Janice-''Okay, anything specific?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Nah, whatever you want.'' He said trying not to sound picky.

Janice-''Okay, say while we eat we can get to know each other a little more.'' She offered for he smiled a bit.

Jackson-''Yeah, that sounds nice.'' He said. ''Say, can I help?'' He asked her as she nodded.

Janice-''Sure, we can get done a bit faster.'' She said as she turned the computer off, as she did she unhooked the generator. ''Say, can you help me with the generator?'' She asked him as he nodded and helped her. But as he did, he was having trouble.

Jackson-''O-Oh, t-that's heavy!'' He said having trouble on his side, she had then lifted it a little so that it would be easier for him.

Janice-''Got it?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Okay, be careful.'' She said to him as they had then put it on the hand cart. ''Thank you, I'll put it back.'' She said.

Jackson-''I'll get the door for you.'' He said as he walked with her back to the room, they then made it to the door as he opened it. ''Say, how did you pick it up the first time?'' He asked.

Janice-''It was close to the cart, so I didn't need to hold it for so long.'' She said to him, as she did she placed it back where it was with the wires. ''Okay, so after we get done, I need to take some food to my brother. Then, when I come back we can talk. But, we can talk while we cook, you know how to cook right?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''Well, I can heat up frozen dinners, is that good enough?" He asked nervously.

Janice-''Hmm, oh you can defrost some of the food.'' She said.

Jackson-''Not really the same without instructions but okay.'' He said.

Janice-''It's okay, I'll help you.'' She said. ''I'll be back with the food.'' She said as he saw her go down stairs somewhere.

Jackson-''You know, she's actually really nice. Ma- and I'm talking to myself still.'' He said.

 _5 Minutes later….._

We see that he was still waiting until he heard footsteps; he turned around and saw Janice but…was horrified.

Janice-''Okay, so it's a little hard to defrost them perfectly, but like I said I'll help.'' She said as she cleaned the counter and placed the _food_ on the counter. ''Something wrong Jackson?'' She asked putting gloves on.

Jackson-''J-Janice, a-are those organs?'' He asked backing away a bit.

… _._

… _._

… _1…_

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 2. Now, I know that things seem a li- really slow, but things do get better. I also know that when people say that, they're either lying, or exaggerating, aren't they the same thing? Probably not, but yeah this may be what I'll do for this story. In which depending on the theme of the chapter and what's going on is how long chapters will be, like not too long, but not too short either. But yeah, thank you for reading, if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews. Also, if you notice any problems please let me know by PMing me, or by putting them in your reviews and I will fix them. Again thanks for reading, and I'll see you in chapter 3._


	3. Chapter 3:A bit of an explanation

_Hey, so this is chapter 3. Sorry for the delay, I had gone through some issues with the site but they're through now so I can write again. But yeah, I gonna try and experiment with the music in this story, it's gonna be different but ii'm sure you'll like it. But yeah this message is a bit short but still thanks for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 4._

… _.._

… _._

… _._

We see that he was still waiting until he heard footsteps; he turned around and saw Janice but…was horrified.

Janice-''Okay, so it's a little hard to defrost them perfectly, but like I said I'll help.'' She said as she cleaned the counter and placed the _food_ on the counter. ''Something wrong Jackson?'' She asked putting gloves on.

Jackson-''J-Janice, a-are those organs?'' He asked backing away a bit. As he did, she looked at them.

Janice-''Yes, cow and bull organs. My brother tried goat, but thought that it was too salty. So, I tried cow and bull and he liked them.'' She said for he calmed down and breathed in and out. ''Umm, exactly what did you believe they were?'' She asked for Jackson just stared at the organs. ''Jackson?" She asked as she turned on the faucet while cleaning the sink.

Jackson-''Oh, sorry I….well, you know, I…I mean not that I-I thought yo…..so how do we defrost them?'' He asked.

Janice-''First, you need to wash your hands. Then you'll need to put these gloves on.'' She said giving him a pair.

Jackson-''Umm okay, what do I need them for?'' He asked, he knew but wanted to make sure.

Janice-''So that meat doesn't get infected, but most importantly to prevent any spread of bacteria while you're preparing the meat and after handling any raw meat, or any other foods. Not to sound rude but, I'm sure someone taught you this right?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''I do, I just wanted to make sure so that I didn't screw anything up.'' He said.

Janice-''Oh okay, but I'm positive that you'll do fine.'' She said smiling a little at him, he then washed his hands and had put on the gloves. ''Alright, I already checked the bags and that they're airtight. Now, you need to submerge the meats in the water, in which we'll change the water every 30 minutes so that way they'll thaw.'' She said as she got most of the meat done. ''They're only a pound so it should take an hour or less, how are you doing?'' She asked him as she saw that he was a little bit afraid to touch the heart, I would too, as she walked over to help him. ''Are you alright Jackson?'' She asked him as he looked at her.

Jackson-''Umm, yeah, yeah I'm okay.'' He said nodding a bit quick.

Janice-''So why are you afraid to pick them up?'' She asked.

Jackson-''W-Well, I'm not use to this…..at all, like frozen pizzas, stake and stuff is fine but….these are organs.'' He said.

Janice-''Oh, if you want I can help you get use to it.'' She offered.

Jackson-''P-Please.'' He said.

Janice-''Okay, just close your eyes, and imagine that you're holding a turkey, like you would during thanksgiving.'' She said helping him imagine it.

Jackson-''Alright, a turkey, a turkey, a turkey, a turk-.'' He said with his eyes closed as he slowly grabbed the heart, he tensed up a bit but she placed her hand on his shoulder as he relaxed a bit. ''Thank you.'' He said.

Janice-''Okay, now just relax and place it in the sink.'' She said as she guided him towards one of them. ''Now, place the turkey in the water carefully.'' She said as he did, he then repeated this three more times. ''Okay, now open your eyes and try to grab the last one.'' She said as he slowly touched it, but he didn't flinch or get scared.

Jackson-''I-I'm not scared.'' He said shocked as he placed it in the sink. ''(Breaths in and out), thanks Janice.'' He said.

Janice-''Your welcome Jackson, also what did you think they were, I asked you earlier but I saw how nervous you were so I decided to ask later. So yeah, what did you think they were?" She asked.

Jackson-''Well, it doesn't matter now, I mean I did it. That, that's gotta count for something right?" He asked but knew that he had to tell her. ''…..(Sigh), okay, I…I didn't think they were cow and bull organs. I thought they were…..(Sigh), human organs.'' He said a bit shy.

Janice-''Oh.'' She said understanding as she looked back at them. ''Well Jackson, just to make things clear, they aren't any human organs here.'' She said. ''Also, why would you believe I would have you touch and cook your own?'' She asked curious, but he took that a different way.

Jackson-''I…I don't know, I'm sorry for thinking of you like.'' He said sitting in a chair a bit frustrated.

Janice-''Jackson, you shouldn't apologize; this is my fault. I should've told you exactly what they were, instead of assuming that you knew.'' She said to him.

Jackson-''No, I shouldn't have just assumed that. We may have just met, but I should have some trust in you at least. But, I forgive you even though it's not your fault.'' He said to her.

Janice-''Thank you for accepting my apology, but know that I would never have you or anyone do something like that.'' She said. ''So, do you still want to help me?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Yeah, I made it this far.'' He said as they both got up from their seats. ''So, how do we cook the…'' He said looking at it. ''… _Meat…_?'' He asked.

Janice-''Oh, he likes it raw than cooked.'' She said.

Jackson-''Oh okay, are any for you?'' He asked her, but she shook her head.

Janice-''No, they're all just for my brother.'' She said. ''He said that he'd be okay, but this if just in case he changes his mind. Also, in case I'm not able to get to him when he is hungry.'' She said.

Jackson-''Wow, then what will you eat?'' He asked her.

Janice-''Hmmm, well I was wondering what you wanted to eat, any suggestions?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Ummm, I guess Chicken Alfredo. I'm use to eating _frozen_ dinners. But, I want to help, you know so that I know how to cook actual food.'' He said for she noticed his shift in tone when he said frozen.

Janice-''Okay, also do you want me to teach you how to cook?" She asked.

Jackson-''Sure, but I don't think I'm gonna do well.'' He said.

Janice-''I'm sure you'll do great Jackson.'' She said for Janice helped him make it from scratch. While he was boiling the noodles, he accidentally burned himself because some of the hot water got on his hand. She had then healed his hand using a med kit, and had wrapped him hand. Jackson then had used the oven mitts while cooking, about an hour later well two since he was still getting the hand of cooking for the first time in his life, they had finished. As they did, Janice had then got the coats she brought with her.

Janice-''So which one do you like?" She asked him as he looked at them; he noticed that they were all different sizes. ''Why you were unconscious I checked your shirt size, and made sure to get as many that I could find.'' She said. ''They're all different sizes because I didn't want to just assume a size for you, then it doesn't fit, then I'd have to go back and get the right ones. So, I got different sizes that were close to yours on your shirt.'' She explained.

Jackson-''Thanks, I kinda like the white and grey one.'' He said as he looked at the size and had then put it on, for it had fitted him. ''Well, it's pretty comfortable and warm.'' He said. ''But, why did you get them?'' He asked curious.

Janice-''Well, when the weather dies down and it's safe for you, I can bring you to my brother. But, if it's still too cold then I'll ask him if he can come here.'' She said.

Jackson-''Oh okay I see, but yeah thanks. You didn't have to do this, but thanks.'' He said.

Janice-''Your welcome Jackson, I'll be back as soon as I can. Be careful, also your noodles are done.'' She said as he looked back and walked over to them, as he did he saw them read. She had then put on her coat and had gotten some of the meat, she then unlocked the door. ''Also, the chicken will be done soon, when you get it, just leave it on the stove.'' She said as she looked out the window to check the weather, she saw that it was alright. ''Can you lock the door please?'' She asked him as he nodded. She then walked out the door as Jackson then locked it.

Jackson-''I wonder what her brother looks like….Actually, no I don't.'' He said to himself for he could be like Janice, or different completely. ''Did she ever tell him about me?'' He asked himself, he did had taken off the coat and placed it on the couch. As he did, he then walked in the middle where the opening was. He then went to get his phone, but didn't see it on the couch. He then went to his room, as he did he opened the door and saw it on the charger. ''(Sigh), thanks Janice.'' He said as he then checked it and saw that it was on 98%. He then unplugged it and had gone downstairs to get his headphones; you know the ones that go in your ears. He then got the bag with his drawing books and got his headphones, he then quickly ran back to the kitchen and checked on the chicken, as he did he saw that it there was four minutes left on the timer on the clock. ''I guess I can listen to some music.'' He said as he looked at the date. ''Wait, what?'' He said for the date was different. ''It's 2018?'' He asked himself as he was a bit scared. ''But, it was 2017 still.'' He said to himself. ''Maybe the time is different here, I dunno. Well, I'll just ask Janice when she gets back.'' He said as he felt a piece of paper on the back of his phone, he then took the paper off the back of his phone and saw that it was a note from Janice. ''Dear Jackson, while I was on the computer I turned the internet back on. That way you can use your phone, watch TV and other things if and while I'm away. Also, you're welcome .'' He read out loud and saw a smile face drawing on the bottom right corner. ''(Sigh), I'm gonna be here a while.'' He said to himself as he turned on some music.

 _(Play ''Take Me Away'' by Daniel Caesar )_

As he did, he was unsure of the music at first, but as he kept listening he began to like it. He then took one out so that he could listen for the timer; he then heard the timer stop as he walked into the kitchen and got the chicken. He then decided to relax and listen to the rest of the song.

Jackson-''Huh, not bad.'' He said as he decided to read a story on some website, he then looked through his favorites and saw that one of his favorite authors updated. ''Awesome she made a sequel, I wonder how Shadow and Jennifer are doing.'' He said as he then read the story.

 _With Janice…_

 _5 minutes later…_

We see that she had then made it to her home, in which she had placed the bags down and had put in the code as the door opened. She then picked up the bags and walked in and locked the door, but is surprised when she sees her brother asleep on the floor with tools around him. She then took off her coat and saw that the elevator that was messed looked brand new; she then walked over carefully without waking her brother up as she looked inside. She pressed a button to hear the woman talk in which it was in English, she then opened the hatch that was on the roof of the elevator. She looked and saw that the cable was fixed; she then closed the hatch and walked over to her brother. she then sat down next to him.

Janice-''You fixed the elevator, thanks.'' She said appreciating it as she kissed his forehead. She then left a note about the meat, indicating that it was in case he was hungry. ''Goodnight.'' She said to him as she got up and turned the lights off. As she did, she unlocked the door and walked out. ''Maybe when he's awake, I can tell him about Jackson.'' She said to herself as she then puts her coat back on and walks back to the hotel. As she does, we go back inside the facility as we see her brother stirs a bit as he growls while the tips of his fingers turned sharp. But, he wakes up breathing in and out a bit heavily; he looks at his hands and sees that they're sharp as he turns them back to normal. He then sees the meat with the note and reads it, as he did he then gets the bags. But he then reformed himself so that he could write on the back of the note; he then placed it on Janice's room door as he then went back to the 5th floor. But he rubs his head from the dream.

'' _It's just a dream, it's just a dream.''_ He said to himself, for apart of him didn't quite believe that, at all. He then made it back to the 5th floor, in which he had placed the bags somewhere where he'll remember them. He then gets a book, as he then writes something in the book for a little bit. As he does, he closes the book and then reforms himself back to his normal form and lays on the floor. _''Why do I always say, 'what have I done'? What exactly did I do?"_ He asked himself as he then goes back to sleep.

 _Back with Jackson….._

 _10 minutes later._

We see that he was almost finished with the first chapter, as he then hears the song he was listening to was over. He then went to another song.

 _(Play ''We Find Love'' by Daniel Caesar)_

He then continues to read as he hears knocking as he walks over and looks through a window, he sees Janice. He then unlocks the door.

Janice-''Hi Jackson, how are you?'' She asked as she walked in and took her coat off.

Jackson-''Umm, I'm good. Oh, the chicken is done.'' He said to her.

Janice-''I'm glad to hear that, also that's good. Oh, and the noodles?'' She asked him for he had a shocked expression, but made sure that she didn't see it. He then walked over to the noodles and saw how mushy and unappetizing they looked. ''Jackson, is everything okay?" She asked him as he got a lid to cover them.

Jackson-''(Sigh), ummm, I'm just asking but do we have more noodles?" He asked trying his best not to sound nervous, not working.

Janice-''Yes, fourth shelf to the left. There's an unopened box.'' She said while putting her coat up as he got them. ''But, aren't their enough made already. Unless you're that hungry?'' She asked for he sighed knowing that he was gonna get caught soon. In which, he decided to just tell her the truth. Soon though, very soon.

Jackson-''Well, I kinda, maybe, really messed up the noodles.'' He said as she was checking the chicken.

Janice-''I know.'' She said simply to him, for he was surprised.

Jackson-''Y-You do?'' He asked.

Janice-''Yes, I smelled them and knew they were overcooked before I left. I didn't say anything because I wanted to see if you noticed.'' She said smiling a bit. ''But its okay Jackson, like I said we have more noodles.'' She said.

Jackson-''Yeah, but I knew that I was gonna messed them up.'' He said sounding a bit sad and frustrated with himself, she noticed and decided to try something as she walks over to the right side of the counter. Then, she walked over to the chicken.

'' _Jackson.''_

He heard for he looked over at her and saw that she checked the chicken, and saw that there was a bit too much seasoning on it.

Janice-''I kinda over seasoned the chicken.'' She said to him, for he understood what she was doing and smiled a bit. ''But its okay, I can add a couple spices so that it's not too salty.'' She said to him.

Jackson-''Thanks Janice, I say that a lot don't I?'' He asked her as she laughed a little and nodded.

Janice-''A little bit, but I don't mind your gratitude.'' She said. ''But still, I can make mistakes too. So you shouldn't doubt yourself, for like I said, we have more noodles.'' She said smiling a little.

 _2-5 minutes later…._

We see that Jackson had finished the noodles, and were cooked correctly this time thanks to Janice. As they make the cream and put everything together, we then see them eat together.

Jackson-''Umm, Janice.'' He said to her.

Janice-''Yes Jackson?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Thank you for helping me, with cooking, making sure that I'm okay, and for you being here for me.'' He said.

Janice-''You're welcome Jackson, it's the least I can do.'' She said. ''So, what d-'' She was saying but he interrupted her.

Jackson-''The problem, is that I don't deserve it.'' He said for she was taken aback by this. ''Janice, what exactly have I done for you? Other than scream terrified at you, constantly asking you questions, I interrupt you and even right now I'm still asking you questions as if you had anything to do with what's happening to me.'' He said to her, as he did he thought about what he was saying. But especially, what he was gonna say next. ''I don't deserve this, but thank you.'' He said to her, in which she thought about everything he said. In which she had put her fork down and placed her hand on his as he looked at her.

Janice-''Jackson, I wanted to help you. From what I can tell, you're a very kind person. This predicament is just something you would've never prepared for, meeting someone like me, and in a completely different country. I understand, it may not seem like it yes, but I promise that I'll do everything that I can to help you get back home. In which you've been very kind to me, you've helped me, you're considerate of others than yourself, I may not know you personally and possibly I never will. But, that doesn't give me the right to just leave you here alone, or treat you horribly.'' She said to him. ''I want to help you, because you don't deserve this happening to you, being trapped here. No one does.'' She said to him. ''Now, what do you like to do as a hobby?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''(Sigh), well, I really like cars, specifically muscle cars. The reason why is because umm, my mom loved building them with my dad. In which I then got into it, I sometimes street race in which I mostly win but I lose sometimes.'' He said to her.

Janice-''Wow, what's your favorite car?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Personally, the '70 Camaro. I love the design, in which it's a classic, but with the right parts, paint job and tuning, it's a masterpiece.'' He said to her. ''Sorry if it seems like I'm, obsessed with it.'' He said apologizing.

Janice-''No, your alright.'' She said. ''Anything else?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Well, I always enjoy spending time with my friends and family. But, I sometimes feel like I don't do anything, or deserve them. In which, other than my parents work shop, I never had a job. So, I decided to apply for one so that I can do a bit more with my life, try and search for new hobbies but to always enjoy the hobbies I have.'' He said to her.

Janice-''Do you miss them?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Do you have a best friend?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''Yep, her name is Sydney. She's a nice girl, but she does get into a bit of trouble sometimes due to what she says. I mean she tries to work on it, in which instead of paying for classes, she tries to calm herself, stay away from drinking, and letting go of people who wronged her.'' He said to her, for she noticed how he sounded a bit angry when he mentioned people who wronged her.

Janice-''I see, and who are the people that wronged her, and what did they do?'' She asked.

Jackson-''They're people who like to take nice, caring people and turn them into scumbags. Making them do things that, not even criminals would do. In which for Sydney, they tried to have her trick people into giving away nearly tens of thousands of dollars to fake charity accounts.'' He explained. ''She didn't want to because; she knew how it always ended for people who did that. In which, she didn't want to impress or show that she's different like that. But mostly, because she knew how wrong it is to steal from innocent people who only try to help.'' He said.

Janice-''Well, I'm glad that she made the right choices. So, how did you two meet each other?'' She asked.

Jackson-''(Sigh), I had met her at the movies, I was gonna see John wick 2. Then, I saw her with some of these guys. She was mad at one of them, in which I walked over and asked what was wrong. This one guy tried to hit me, but I blocked it and punched him in the face. The others tried to fight me, but security handled them in which one of them asked if she was with them and, I said no.'' He said.

Janice-''Oh, what happened after that?'' She asked curious.

Jackson-''She thanked me, but this was after the movie since she was a bit shy to say it.'' He said laughing a bit. ''She was shy to talk to me, but when the movie began we were both excited and were having the time of our lives watching the fight scenes. As if we were already best friends, after the movie we both talked about our favorite moments. In which I drove her home, and after that we became friends. She had left those, _friends_ of hers and we've known each other since.'' He said as he drank some water.

Janice-''Huh, well I'm glad that you helped her.'' She said. ''So, what exactly happened before you got here?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Well, it my birthday, well not really my birthday is in a few days.'' He said.

Janice-''Oh, when is your birthday?'' She asked.

Jackson-''June 5th, Sydney decided to celebrate it since I was heading to phoenix for a job interview. We were in Las Vegas for the party, she had a job at the Caesar's palace and had set up a party for me there.'' He said.

Janice-''Aww, that's really nice of her, but why do you seem upset?'' She asked.

Jackson-''I guess it's because I may have to move, and that I may never see her again.'' He said. ''Also for my ID, I got it in South Haven, Michigan but then I moved to Phoenix. But let me explain the story, we always wanted to go to Vegas but we never had the money to go. But then out of nowhere, she says that for an early b-day present we were going to Las Vegas for my birthday. I wasn't sure at first, but when I thought about it I decided to go.'' He said to her. ''When we got there, there was already a party for me, in which I wondered why and how but I remember that she said that she asked her boss in advance 2 months ago, and she knew some people who owed her. Not in that order, but still I'm grateful.'' He said to her. ''So, any questions for me?'' He asked.

Janice-''Umm, two actually. One, where do you plan to work?'' She asked.

Jackson-''I have no clue; I'm being assigned a job at the interview. And the second question?'' He asked.

Janice-''Do you have feelings for Sydney?'' She asked him for he just looked down at his food.

Jackson-''Well, ummm, as a friend yeah. But not in a relationship.'' He said as she nodded while drinking some water.

Janice-''Oh, well do you think she has feelings for you?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''I dunno. But, thanks for talking to me Janice.'' He said.

Janice-''Your welcome Jackson.'' She said as she finished eating. ''Are you done?'' She asked him.

Jackson-''Oh, umm no I'm gonna eat a little bit more. Also, you can call me Jack if you want?'' He said.

Janice-''Oh okay Jack.'' She said as she washed her plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

Jackson-''So umm, what's your story?'' He asked her.

… _.._

…

… _3…._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 3. I'm really for the long wait, like I said in the top message that I've been getting through some issues with the site, so I've been doing a lot of work and managed to get it fixed. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, don't hesitate to ask, just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews. If you noticed any mistakes, please tell me by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. Again thank you for reading, and I'll see you in chapter 4._


	4. Chapter 4:My story?

_Hey, so this is chapter 4, now I noticed a couple things in which the writing needed to be better in some places. But anyways, this message is a bit short, but I just wanted to inform you all. So anyways, thank you for reading, and I'll see you in chapter 5. Oh, and make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Why did I sound like I forgot that? I like, write that in ever c- nope, this is gonna turn into filler if I- (Sigh), enjoy the chapter. :)_

… _._

… _.._

…

Janice-''My story?'' She asked as he nodded. ''Okay.'' She said while breathing in a bit. ''Sorry, it's just that I haven't talked about this in a very, _very_ long time.'' She said to him.

Jackson-''Hey, it's alright Janice. If you don't wanna say, then it's fine.'' He said to her.

Janice-''Thank you Jack, also I'm okay.'' She said as they both sat down on the coach. ''(Sigh), when I was born, I remember my mom holding me, but she was crying. I didn't understand why at first, but even now, I still don't understand what happened to her.'' She said to him.

 _23 years ago…._

We see someone holding a sleeping baby, after about four hours of labor; the woman had then given birth to a female baby. She was cradling the baby, trying to help her go to sleep after the rough day they both had. As she did, she then started talking to the baby.

''Janice, I know that you won't remember me. I'm going to go somewhere happy, and peaceful. But know, that I'll be watching over, and that I know you'll have a wonderful life outside of this place someday. But until then, I want you to make the most of everyday and what you have. To be kind and caring to others, I love you.'' She said to the baby. As she did, she saw that the baby was asleep, in which she smiled and hugged her as she closed her eyes for the last time. One of the doctors then came in, and saw them. In which she then heard a long beep, as she wiped her tears away and carefully picked up the baby and left the room. As she did, others had gone in to get the mother.

''I-I can't believe she's dead.'' She said crying a bit.

''Katelyn, I know what you're going through. But this was the only way to save the baby.'' She said to her. ''I know it's not fair, it really isn't. But what had happened, happened. Right now, we need to keep going and figure out her abilities.'' She said to her, but she didn't want Janice to be raised alone.

''I know what to do. I'll adopt her, I'll be her mother.'' She said to her friend.

''Katelyn, I u-'' She was saying, but she interrupted her.

''No, we can't just leave her without a parent or guardian. She's a living being, and she deserves love and care just like everyone else.'' She said to her. ''I can take care of her, teach her and raise her as if she were my own.'' She said. ''I know that this is a big risk, but think about Janice, think about her mother in there. What do you think she would want us to do?'' She asked her.

''I can't talk you out of this can I?'' She asked her, but saw the look on her face. ''(Sigh), alright Kate. I'll see what I can do, b-'' She was saying, but was stopped when Katelyn hugged her. ''Your welcome Kate.'' She said smiling a bit.

''So, when can I see her?'' She asked. ''Also, where will she sleep?'' She asked her.

''Tomorrow, and that they're almost done making her room.'' She said to her.

''Oh okay, what should I do until then?'' She asked.

''To get some sleep, you've been up for a while during the delivery. I think you deserve some sleep.'' She said to her.

''Okay, but first I need to get to the security desk.'' She said to her.

''Alright, I need to get back to the others. Good luck Kate.'' She said hugging her.

''Thanks, also see you later.'' She said as she got up from her chair and made her way to the security desk. After going through a couple parts of the building, and two elevator rides she made it there. ''Morning Reba, I was wondering if it was possible to adopt here?'' She asked her. As she did she then looked at her, she then got some papers for her to sign. A few minutes later, she was officially assigned to be Janice's mother, in which she went to her room. As she did, her pets Heather a female husky with light grey and black fur, brown eyes, and a long tail and William a Siberian husky with white and grey fur, with light blue eyes greet her. ''Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for so long. There's someone that you're gonna meet tomorrow, but it's time for bed.'' She said to them as they then got on her bed. ''Okay, just this once. Let me go change first.'' She said to them as she changed into her pajamas in which she wore a grey large T-shirt, and black pajama pants. ''Okay, times for bed you two.'' She said as she got into bed. ''Goodnight Heather, night William.'' She said as they both nudged her saying 'goodnight' as she had then gone to sleep smiling.

 _A couple hours later…._

We see Katelyn still asleep, in which her alarm clock had turned on as Heather woke up and had nudged Katelyn to 'wake up' as she did.

''Huh? Oh, morning Heather, (Yawns), thanks for waking me.'' She said as Heather then lay back down. ''Enjoy the bed while you can, you guys will only have it for a little bit today.'' She said jokingly to them for she remembered what today meant in which she was beyond excited, but scared at the same time. ''Okay, just stay calm, you're gonna be fine Kate.'' She said talking to herself in the mirror. She than looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:15am, she then got some clothes on in which she changed into a white T-shirt with city designs on it, with a pair of jeans and had put on some white and blue gym like shoes. She than ate some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a biscuit with strawberry jelly. But before she ate, she had gotten food for Heather and William done and had fed them. ''Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible guys. Also, there's someone I want you two to meet, I know you'll love her. Love you guys.'' She said as she got her bag and had hugged them and left. As she did, she was then told where Janice was so that she could get her. A couple minutes later, she gets to the 2nd floor and is greeted by Reba.

''Hey Kate, so why are you here?'' She asked as a joke.

''Yeah, to get Janice.'' She said. ''So, what else do I need to do?'' She asked.

''Nothing, all you need is her birth certificate. Her room is finished by the way, oh and the stuff you asked me to get are in her room too.'' She said to her.

''Thanks Reba, I-'' She was saying but she stopped her.

''No you don't, also how do you think Heather and William will like her?" She asked.

''I'm sure they'll love her, if not then in due time.'' She said to her, after a couple minutes.

 _20 minutes later…._

We see her still asleep, in which she was nudged a bit as she wakes up to see Reba holding a carriage and saw what was inside.

''Again, thanks for your help Reba.'' She said hugging her.

''No problem, her room is on the 1st floor. You'll know it when you see it.'' She said.

''Thanks, but I'll show her to Heather and William first, then I'll take her to her room. See you tomorrow.'' She said to her.

''Bye! Hmm, I wonder how Kai is doing.'' She asked herself. We then see Katelyn get to her room; she then closes the door and carefully places Janice on her bed. As she does, she sees Heather and William asleep close to each other; she then gets her phone and takes a photo of them together in secret as she slightly shakes them a bit as they both wake up. As they do, they nudge her saying 'Hi'. ''Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet.'' She said as they sat down and waited till she got back; as she does she places the carriage. ''Heather, William, meet Janice.'' She said as they saw her and nudged her a bit as Janice woke up and saw them. As she did, she opened her eyes and saw them as she smiled and cooed as them as they both licked her carefully. ''I'm so happy you guys love her. Morning Janice, this is Heather, and this is William. We promise to love and take care of you, sadly this isn't your room, but we'll make sure to visit every day.'' She said holding Janice carefully. ''Oh sorry, my name is Katelyn, but you can call me mom or Katelyn.'' She said to her. She then heard knocking on her door. ''Just a minute, I'll be right back guys.'' She said talking to Janice and her pets as she placed her back in the carriage. ''I'm coming.'' She said as she walked over to the door. ''Oh, hey Frank, how are you?'' She asked him.

''I'm good, thanks. I need to get going, but I just wanted to let you know that we're almost done. We just need to make sure that he's safe.'' He said to her.

''Okay, I'll be down soon. Did you run blood test yet?'' She asked him.

''Yes, say is Janice with you?'' He asked her.

''Yeah, you wanna see her later then?'' She asked him.

''Sure, later Kate.'' He said to her.

''Alright, bye Frank.'' She said as she then closed her door. As she did, she then saw Heather and William sitting next to the carriage on the bed. ''Aww, okay guys, I need to take her to her room.'' She said picking up the carriage. As she did, both her pets whined. ''I know guys, but I need to at least take her there for a minute. We'll be back soon.'' She said to them, as she did they both laid down next to each other. As they did, she then checked Janice and saw her asleep. ''You're pretty tied aren't ya?'' She said as she then left her room. She first needed to get to main floors access room to get a key. She passed by a couple other employees, as she did she was stopped by one of the security guards. ''Yes?'' She asked.

''You'll need this card to get into her room.'' She said to her.

''Oh okay thanks; I was just heading towards the access room. But still thanks.'' She said.

''No problem Katelyn.'' She said to her as she kept going.

''Well, that saved us some time.'' She said as she kept going.

 _4 minutes later…_

We see that she then makes it to the room, she unlocks the door and sees the room and was shocked. She saw that the walls, and ceiling were a sunset view, in which if you were on the beach during a sunset and the roof had tiny dots as stars that shine like stars in the night sky, and a lot of safe baby toys. There was also a shelf of some of the best children's book ever made, the floor was covered in white carpet and felt really soft, there was a crib that only had the a mat in it for safety reasons, there were also a bathroom with a tub that was a bit wide and was designed for all ages, a sink with a brown and grey marble design, bath toys, a year's worth of bath soap with different smells like coconut butter, mangoes, passion fruit, circus splash & Berry fusion and strawberry smoothies for example, round sponges all different colors, Michelangelo Marble polished floor tiles, Brewster folded paper wallpaper, a glass diamond like chandelier, and a silver refrigerator with formula in it.

''Wow, they went a little _extra_ but it's beautiful.'' She said.

'' _Thank you Kate.''_

She heard as she turned around and saw her best friend.

''Lia? You did this for her?'' She asked as she nodded.

''Yes, we didn't want to give her just some room with white glowing walls and nothing but a bed mat.'' She said to her laughing a bit. ''The room is almost finished though, so I got a crib for your room so that Janice can sleep somewhere.'' She said to her.

''No, but still how much this all cost?'' She asked. ''Wait, you're not finished yet?'' She asked in disbelief.

''12 million dollars, but we're covered. So, how does she like it?'' She asked Janice for she smiled. ''(Laughs a bit), I'm glad you like it Janice. I mean, she can have the room changed anytime but we thought that she would like this.'' She said to her. ''Also no it's not sadly, we're working on the water system for the bathroom and the kitchen still. But, the room should be complete in at least 2-3 more days.'' She said to her.

''Oh okay, you know I have a strange felling that I want to move here. N-Not that I don't like my roo-'' She was saying but Lia stopped her.

''It's cool Kate, I mean if you wanted to you could.'' She offered.

''I'll think about it, you know I feel like Janice wants to say thank you.'' She said as she got Janice out of the carriage. ''So, you like your room?'' She asked her as she hugged Katelyn. ''Wrong person to thank, but I'll take it.'' She said as she placed her in her crib.

''Say, did Heather and William get to see her yet?'' She asked her.

''Yep, and they love her. I feel like they see her as there pup, I dunno. Also, you think it's alright if I brought them here?'' She asked.

''Of course not, I mean I can get some toys and stuff f- Wait, is that her tail?'' She asked as Katelyn picked her up out of the crib and saw it moving a bit.

''Huh, I didn't notice it, somehow. But, why do you sound worried, is something wrong?'' She asked.

''No, it's just that it's really early for her to have a tail already. But, I should get going. Also, welcome home Janice.'' She said as she left the room, as she did, Katelyn could tell that Janice wondered who that was.

''She's my best friend, her name is Lia. She works in the design, and work studies department.'' She said to her and noticed that she yawned. ''You're tired again?'' She asked surprised. ''Okay then, let's get you to bed.'' She said as she turned the lights in the room off and left the room.

 _Later on…._

We see Katelyn typing on her laptop while Janice was asleep and her pets were watching TV but was turned down so Janice could sleep. She was shown talking to her boyfriend, in which says that she'll be back home in about a week. She then said goodnight to him and signed off, as she looked over at Janice sleeping peacefully. As she did, she saw her shivering a bit. In which she had then turned the heat up in the room so that it was a bit warm, not too warm whereas it's hot but so that Janice wouldn't get sick or anything. She then saw Heather and William getting tired, in which she looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00am.

''Was I on my laptop for that long?'' She asked herself whispering, she than turned the TV off. ''Okay guys, time for bed. I'm gonna be sooooo tired in the morning, well it's already morning.'' She said to herself, she than made sure Janice was okay in which she was, made sure the door was locked, and had brushed her teeth. She than had walked back to her bed, as she did she placed her laptop on the table and lay down in bed. ''Goodnight Janice, goodnight Heather, goodnight William.'' She said as she turned the lights off and had then gone to sleep. But, thought about something, in which she had got up and turned her laptop back on, as she did she then went to a site to order something for Janice. An hour later, she then turned the laptop off and went to sleep.

 _Back to present time…_

Jackson-''Oh, what happened to her, your mom I mean?'' He asked.

Janice-''She died when she gave birth to me, I don't know how, maybe by blood loss, or possibly a sickness she occurred.'' She said.

Jackson-''Oh, I'm really sorry Janice.'' He said.

Janice-''Thank you, but its okay Jack. After I was born, I then got adopted by Katelyn Tampson. She raised me since I was born, well not just her.'' She said.

Jackson-''Oh, so you had a dad?'' He asked.

Janice-''No, her boyfriend was at home in Washington, she visits him for a month and comes back here. Well, I guess if he knew me then by some standards of being adopted, I guess he's somewhat my dad.'' She said. ''Did that make sense?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Yeah, like since they're both a couple and she adopted you, they're your parents. But, what happened to her, Katelyn I mean?'' He asked.

Janice-''(Sigh), it's a bit long to explain, but don't worry I'll get there soon.'' She said.

Jackson-''Oh okay, take your time. I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere.'' He said to her.

Janice-''(Laughs a bit), thank you, and good point.'' She said.

 _Back 23 years ago…_

We see Janice in her new room with Katelyn, Heather and William still being worked on. So far for the past few days, Katelyn had been teaching Janice. You know the basic stuff, like shapes, the alphabet, numbers, reading, stuff like that. So far, a lot of people came to visit Janice, either to visit and play with her, teach her a couple things. Katelyn had then decided to teach Janice a bit, in which she had taken her pets back to her room. When she got back, she had then got a whole bucket of letters and numbers.

''Okay Janice, I'm gonna teach you about spelling and numbers. This is to see what you know so far, so it's okay to make mistakes.'' She said as they started.

 _1 hour later….._

We see that so far Janice had gotten everything right, in which now she was learning the last bits of the alphabet.

''Okay Janice, which one is Z?'' She asked her as she looked down at the different words, she then pointed at the right one. ''Good job Janice, so far you got them all right, again.'' She said. ''Okay, let's try spelling okay?'' She asked as she cooed. ''Okay, spell apple.'' She asked her as she looked at all the letters and had then spelled _apple_ correctly. ''Good job Janice, okay let's try something a bit longer.'' She said as she got her notepad and thought up some words. ''Okay, spell elephant.'' She asked her as she looked at the letters and had placed them in the right order and spelled it correctly. ''Awesome, alright now this is gonna be a bit harder. Okay, spell Acknowledgement.'' She said as Janice had spelled it instantly. ''Oh my god, great job Janice.'' She said. A couple minutes later, Janice had spelled 50 words correctly, in which Katelyn didn't even know some of the words, or some that even existed. ''Okay Janice, last one and we're done for the day. Spell…Umm, sorry I don't know how to pronoun this one.'' She said looking at it a bit more. ''Okay, I think I got it. Spell, Abdominohysterectomy.'' She said, yes that's a real word. As she did, Janice then looked at the letters and had then placed them in the correct order, but stopped and looked at the last three and saw that they were right. ''…..I-I'll be right back sweetie.'' She said as she got up and dialed a number on her phone.

'' _Hello?''_

''Lia, hey, listen its Janice.'' She said.

'' _Oh, is something wrong?''_

''No, no no no no, okay so I'm teaching her some alphabet and spelling. She got everything right and even spelled some words that I didn't even know existed.'' She said.

'' _Wow, alright I'll come over to see, later.''_

''Alright, later.'' She said and hung up; she then turned around and saw Janice spelling her name. ''Hey Janice, what are you spelling?'' She asked her sitting next to her. As she did, she saw her spelling another very long word. ''W-What?'' She asked amazed for she spelled the word 'Abetalipoproteinemia' which is also a real word, for she looked at her notes and saw the word was correct. ''Oh my god.'' She said, as she did she heard the door open and saw Lia. ''Lia!'' She said getting up carefully and walked over to Lia.

''Hey Kate, so what are the words?'' She asked as she told her. ''Wow, that's amazing. You're sure she's never heard these before?'' She asked.

''I've never heard any of these words; they're in such a random order in a way. But still, come look.'' She said as they walked over to Janice.

''Hey Janice, how are you?'' She asked her as Janice looked at her and smiled saying _hi_ to her. ''So, I heard from Kate that you've been spelling a lot of words correctly, can you ask her to spell some?'' She asked.

''Sure, Okay Janice, spell…'' She was saying but showed Lia the word.

''Oh, you sure?'' She asked.

''Yes, okay Janice, spell Hydrodesulfurization.'' She said as she looked at the letters. She then started spelling the word, for she had then finished and Lia was as shocked as Katelyn, if not even more.

''This is amazing, a little scary but amazing.'' She said. A couple minutes pass as they tried ten more words like that. As they did, Janice had got them right easily. ''How does she know these words so easily?'' She asked.

''I don't know, but we're gonna take a break for today. Thanks for coming Lia.'' She said.

''No problem, see you two later.'' She said as she left, but stopped at the door. ''Oh, and Kate.'' She said.

''Yeah?'' She asked.

''We're almost done with him, for we're gonna need your help today.'' She said to her.

''Alright, but I'm gonna put Janice to bed first, then I'll head down there. Even though, it's a bit… _creepy_.'' She said.

''(Sigh), I know. But it'll only be for a few minutes, other than getting there and back. Alright, bye guys.'' She said as she then left. As she did, Janice looked over at Kate.

''Don't worry; it's just something we're working on. Okay, first I need to give you a bath and then it's bedtime.'' She said picking her up and getting her stuff, they then left.

 _20 minutes later…_

We see that Katelyn was done drying Janice's fur, she than got some clothes that were provided for her and dressed her. As she did, she then got some food for her, in which apparently Janice liked meat, vegetable, and fruit flavored food, that was for her. She liked other favors, but those were her favorite.

''Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible.'' She said but noticed how Janice was a bit upset that she had to go. ''I know, but I promise I'll be back, and with a surprise. Plus, Heather and William will be here to protect you, but I'll ask someone to watch over you until I get back.'' She said as she then helped her go to sleep, in which she made sure that she was safe and left. She then got her phone and called someone. ''Hello, hey Tanner, say can you watch Janice for me for about twelve minutes?'' She asked him. ''Really? Great, thanks.'' She said as she then went to the 5th floor.

… _.._

… _.._

… _2…_

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 4. So, for those that are confused as to why this chapter is like this, well it's a new style of back story that I'm using for this story only. The reason why I say 'only' is because it fits the theme better than, other things I plan to do. Also, for those that wonder what some the characters that are human look like, that will be revealed soon. But until then, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes, please tell me by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. Again thank you and I'll see you in chapter 5._


	5. Chapter 5:1012016

_Hey, so this is chapter 5. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, for some reason my computer had froze, in which the chapter that i had is stuck on there. So, i have to write the chapter over again, for some things may be different from it but who knows? In which, i need to get it looked at. Hopefully i can get it fixed. But yeah, i noticed some things in it that needed to be checked, in which this can be a good start for it. I dunno really, but anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 6._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _20 minutes later…_

We see that Katelyn was done drying Janice's fur, she than got some clothes that were provided for her and dressed her. As she did, she then got some food for her, in which apparently Janice liked meat, vegetable, and fruit flavored food, that was for her. She liked other favors, but those were her favorite.

''Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible.'' She said but noticed how Janice was a bit upset that she had to go. ''I know, but I promise I'll be back, and with a surprise. Plus, Heather and William will be here to protect you, but I'll ask someone to watch over you until I get back.'' She said as she then helped her go to sleep, in which she made sure that she was safe. She then checked the time on her clock and got her laptop, she then typed in something in as she closed and locked the laptop. She then looked at her phone to make sure her cameras were working, in which they were as she got her stuff and left. She then got her phone and called someone. ''Hello, hey Tanner, say can you watch Janice for me for about twelve minutes?'' She asked him. ''Really? Great, thanks.'' She said as she then went to the 5th floor.

As she heads towards the elevators, she puts on the helmet part of her hazmat suit for safety reasons. She walks by a couple of people and greets some of them, in which some were moving away from the elevators. She then goes into one and puts in the code and heads down towards the floor. After a couple minutes, she exits the elevator and walks over to the entrance. She passes by some security and sees a couple hundred people, as she does shes sees lightening as dark as ink going static in a room the size of a football field.

''Hey Kate, so how's Janice?'' He asked her.

''She's doing great so far, she was upset that i had to leave. But i said i'd come back with a surprise.'' She said.

''Oh, what is i-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

''If i told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?'' She asked him checking to make sure the temperatures were lowered.

''Well yeah but, how about a hin-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

''No hints Frank.'' She said smiling a bit.

''(Sigh), fine.'' He said pouting like a child, but laughed it off. After a couple more minutes, they had then got started. They made sure to check everything just in case, for they made sure that the power wasn't high, the emergency lights were functional, everyone's ear pieces and or walkie-talkies were functional, security made sure that the safety was turned on on their guns, the exits were open in case they needed to leave the room immediately, and that the testing field was completely sealed off until it was safe to enter.

''Starting in 3...2...1...'' One of the doctors said in which the lightening had started to get more and more static, for it began to shake the room a bit. In which some of the security were getting a bit scared, as they were the lightening began to had a mix of crystal, white, and silver color scheme to it. As it did, it had began to expand more and more towards the glass, as the power then went our, but the emergency lights came on, but as it then froze completely.

''Umm, what is it doing?'' One of the security asked.

''He's making sure his DNA and genetics aren't tampered with, he's alright.'' She said to the security guard. ''But just in case he isn't, turn the temperature down 5-6%.'' She said to them, in which they waited for it.

 _10 minutes later..._

We see that they had waited, in which some were a bit tired. But then, the lightening started moving again. In which it had begun to static again, as it, the protective glass was getting hit a bit more. In which they had then heard screaming, but as they did, the lightening froze again and turned back to ink black. As it did, it then shattered into millions if not billions of pieces. Katelyn then unlocked one of the doors in the room, as she did she then walked out of the room towards the testing field, in which she checked her suit first as she then walked into the room.

''Katelyn, you alright?'' Frank asked her talking in his walkie-talkie.

''Yeah i'm good thanks.'' She said, in which she was walking through what felt like glass and ice. It was a pile, in which the shards were up to her knees. She then decided to stop for she didn't want to get too far from the door. In which she saw how the inside had special LED lights on the ceiling in which the whole area was lit up, in which she was able to see everything. She then got a handful of the shards of black glass/ice, in which as she looked at it, it had then melted to the ground. In which it was moving on it's own a bit but froze to the floor. ''But, wh-'' She was saying as she then thought of something. ''Frank, what's the temperature in the room?'' She asked.

''Umm, 51 degrees below zero.'' He said.

''Turn the heat on.'' She said to her ear piece to Frank.

''Umm sure, why?'' He asked as they then turned the heat on as high as it could.

''He's trying to form himself, he's trying to but the room is too cold. Turn the heat up so it'll be easier for him.'' She said as she left the room, as she did she made sure nothing came out of the room or got on her. In which she made sure and nothing was on her, she then got back in the room. ''Hey, so what's the temperature now?'' She asked him.

''112 Fahrenheit, it should take at least 5-10 minutes, i'll call you when it unfreezes.'' He said. ''Oh, and tell Lia i said hi.'' He said.

''Thanks, also i will, later.'' She said.

''Bye Kate.'' He said.

 _10 minutes later..._

We see that she makes it to her room, in which she unlocks the door and sees Janice still asleep and so where Heather and William. She was glad to see them alright, but felt like something was wrong. She then closed the door behind her and locked it, in which she got her laptop and checked the cameras. In which she then went to the time she had left, and after looking through them for the past 20 minutes she didn't see Tanner anywhere in the cameras. She checked her door, in which she saw that it had only locked twice for when she left, and for when she came back to the room and checked her cameras. ''Where was he?'' She said to herself quietly not to wake Janice. She then looked at the time and saw that it was 7:40pm, in which she then made some mac n cheese with some ham, for she made enough for Janice, Heather and William when they woke up. As she was about to get her some, she heard knocking on her door. She then walked out of the kitchen and heard the door unlock, in which the door opened as she saw Tanner.

''Oh, hey Kate.'' He said, but she didn't say anything to him. ''(Sigh), okay, i know i'm l-'' He was saying, but she interrupted him.

''Late... _Late_? You weren't even here!'' She said nearly yelling, but kept her composure. ''(Sighs), where were you?'' She asked him.

''Look, Lia called me while i was heading down here, i'm sorry.'' He said, yeah, not good enough buddy.

''Tanner, you could've _at least_ came by once in a while to check on them.'' She said. ''Who knows what could've happened, and why didn't you call me to tell me that you couldn't make it?'' She asked him.

''I thought you were too busy, i was sure tha-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

''Of course i was busy, that's why i called you to look afte-.'' She was saying, but stopped for a second. ''If you just _told_ me i could've asked someone else.'' She said rubbing her forehead frustrated.

''I'm sorry Kate, i really wanted to at least check but i couldn't.'' He said for she could tell that felt really bad about it.

''(Sigh), Tanner, you should've just called me. I...I need some alone time.'' She said as he was about to leave. ''Tanner, sorry for yelling at you.'' She said as she still wasn't facing him, for he nodded and closed the door behind.

''(Sigh), damn it Tanner.'' He said to himself as he walked back to his office. We then see that she got up and checked on Janice, in which heard her stomach. She then got some baby food for her, in which she got mac n cheese flavored with a cup of milk. She then carefully picked her up and woke her up, she then slowly opened her eyes and saw her as she smiled and hugged her.

''(Laughs a bit), I missed you too Janice, also you're hungry too aren't you?'' She asked her as she then fed her.

 _5 minutes later..._

We see that she was putting Janice to bed, but remembered the surprise she had for her.

''Oh, and i have a surprise for you Janice. Just a sec.'' She said as she then got it out of her bag, for it was a book. ''Never Cry Wolf, by Farley Mowat. It was a book my little sister got me, in which i told that maybe you'd be interesting in it.'' She said to her, in which she was how curious Janice was of the book. ''Alright then.'' She said as she then read her book.

 _7 hours later..._

We see that both of them were asleep, in which Katelyn was in her bed holding the book on the page she was on and Janice was in her crib. But, their was some type of scream that woke Katelyn up. She then checked her surroundings, in which she got from bed and checked the time and saw that it was 2:33am. She then saw the book she was reading, in which she remembered what page she was on. She then picked it up and placed a piece of page as a bookmark, as she did she then checked her phone and saw that she didn't get any calls or messages from Frank. But, she saw three calls from Reba. She then heard a bit of a roar, in which she then called Reba getting ready to go back to the 5th floor.

 _''Hey Kate, everything alright? Oh and how's Janice?''_

''She's alright, oh and yeah everything's fine, kinda.'' She said getting her a water. ''Also, i noticed that you called a little bit ago, is there a problem?'' She asked curious, for the calls were at 11pm.

 _''That's great, also i was calling to let you know that i'll be checking on Janice.''_

''Oh, are you coming over?'' She asked getting her pajamas off and putting her clothes on.

 _''Kate. It's two in the morning, did you lose track of time talking to Mike again?''_

''Sorry, also no. I know this is short notice, but can you watch over Janice, i need to go to the 5th floor. Also, did you hear any screaming or anything?'' She asked her.

 _''Yeah, what was that?''_

''I have a few ideas, but still can you look after Janice? If not then it's fine.'' She said as she got done getting her hazmat suit on.

'' _Sure i can, i'll be there in seven minutes, later and be careful.''_

''Thank you, and thanks.'' She said as she checked on Janice and then left. She walks over to the elevators, but she saw security at the elevators not letting people through. She then walked over. ''Katelyn Tampson, 1012016.'' She said as they had let her through. She then heads down towards the 5th floor.

 _4 minutes later..._

We see that she makes it, in which she sees the room with only a couple people and some security staff. She then sees Frank and walks over to him.

''Oh, hey Kate.'' He said.

''Why didn't you call me?'' She asked him.

''What do you mean, i said if something happened i'd call you.'' He said.

''No you didn't, you said that you'd call when he unfreezes and by the looks of it, he did hours ago. Why didn't you call?'' She asked him.

''(Sigh), look, Kate i-''.

''Katelyn.'' She said.

''...Katelyn, i'm sorry, i wanted you to have some time with J-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

''Frank, you would've call to at least inform me about something. But no, i didn't get anything from you.'' She said.

''Okay, i'm sorry okay, what else do you want me to say?'' He asked, but they both then left the area to talk somewhere private.

''Explain why some of the doctors aren't allowed down here.'' She said.

''Well, i'm not sure about that. But still, i need to get back.'' He said but she stopped him.

''Frank, just tell me the truth.'' She said.

''Katelyn, i'm sorry ok-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

''Please, tell me the truth.'' She said.

''(Sigh), What do you see in that thing? It doesn't know you, and yet you treat it like you're it's mom. Maybe, it's just that you see him differently, but we own him.'' He said to her.

''T-That doesn't make it better; i mean i see him differently that you yes, and yes he doesn't know me either. He doesn't know any of us _yet,_ but he can, it just takes time and patience. Also, why was he screaming?'' She asked him.

''We tried to feed him, but he kinda rejected it a couple times.'' He said.

''Don't ever do this again, understood?'' She asked him.

''Alright, i'm sorry.'' He said.

''If apologizing didn't work the first time, then why would it work the next three times?'' She asked him as she walked into the room.

''(Sigh).'' He sighed as he walked back into the room. They went back into the room, in which they saw the creature was afraid, wondering where he was, and who he really was.

''Okay, so what did you all have planned for him?'' She asked.

 _Back in the present..._

Jackson-''Wow, Frank seemed kinda selfish to be honest.'' He said.

Janice-''When i was around him, i didn't quite feel safe near him.'' She said to him. ''I mean, he was nice but sometimes he just didn't seem trustworthy.'' She said to him.

Jackson-''Oh, so what happened to him?'' He asked.

Janice-''...He's dead.'' She said for he was a bit scared now.

Jackson-''How did he die?'' He asked sounding like he didn't want to ask, but knew that he had to.

Janice-''...(Sigh), he got burned alive. But, i promise i'll get to that very soon.'' She said assuring him.

Jackson-''Hey, if it's bringing back bad memories, you don't have to keep going.'' He said.

Janice-''Thank you, but it's okay Jack. I'll try and get to that point.'' She said.

Jackson-''Okay, say what time is it?'' He asked.

Janice-''6:52am, can i ask you something?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Sure, what is it?'' He asked.

Janice-''What happened to you on your birthday?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Oh, okay...So, when i was heading back to the hotel, i found this crystal at the door of my hotel/casino. I called out to anyone if it belonged to them, but no one answered. I then thought about it, for it looked to big to be on someones necklace, in which i decided to keep it. But, i was gonna turn it in after my interview. I...I then had some odd nightmares, but i didn't mind them and went back to sleep. Then, i woke up here. I looked around the place, and thought that it was a prank or something. But, soon, it all just felt to real to be a prank, then i saw you for the first time.'' He said.

Janice-''Can i see the crystal?'' She asked as he nodded as they both went back to his room. They get there, in which she sees the crystal and picks it up examining it. ''Did anything strange happen to you after you found it, other than the nightmares?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Nope, everything was alright.'' He said.

Janice-''Okay, i can examine it more on the 3rd floor.'' She said.

Jackson-''Oh okay but, what's the 3rd floor?'' He asked.

Janice-''The 3rd floor is a research floor, in which it was mostly used to examine plant life, minerals, bones, and other discoveries.'' She said to him. ''It may take a little bit, but not long for it doesn't look damaged or anything.'' She said.

Jackson-''Great, can i come?'' He asked, for she thought about it.

Janice-''I'll need to check the storm first, if it's safe for you then we both can go. If not, then i'll bring him here.'' She said. ''Either way, i can't for you to meet him.'' She said smiling a bit.

Jackson-''Me too...'' He said.

Janice-''Okay, can i see your phone?'' She asked as he gave it to her. She then checked the temperature in their area, but saw that it still wasn't safe for him yet. ''I'm sorry Jack, it's still too cold for you. But that's okay, i can bring him here.'' She said giving him his phone back. ''Though, i wish you got to see the facility. But, i'm sure you'll see it soon.'' She said.

Jackson-''It's alright Janice, i'm sure i'll get a chance to see your home soon.'' He said placing his phone back in his pocket.

Janice-''Thanks Jack, i should get going, the sooner the better.'' She said for she sounded really excited, in which he couldn't help but smile for her. ''There's some more food for you in the oven.'' She said as she puts on her coat and gloves. ''But, before i leave i need to tell about my brother. He's really sweet, but try not to get him angry. Also, please don't mention my story to him yet, for there's a lot more to it.'' She said as she explained the rest to him.

Jackson-''I see, well good luck out there Janice.'' He said.

Janice-''Thank you Jack, see you soon.'' She said smiling a bit at him, in which she then left as he closed and locked the door. He then thought about what to do, in which he decided to keep reading the story he was reading.

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 5. Again, i'm really sorry about their being no updates for this story for a little bit. Like i said, my computer had gotten really messed up in which it froze and i had to use a different one. I'm gonna try and get it fixed, but luckily i'm still able to update. In which, i have a question for you all, what do you think Janice looks like? I'm really curious, also i just wanted to say thank you for the reviews for i really appreciate them. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, don't hesitate to ask, just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews. Also, if you notice any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews. But again, thank you for reading, i'll see you in chapter 6._


	6. Chapter 6:it's nice to meet you to

_Hey, so this is chapter 6. Now, it's been a little bit since I last updated I know, but the reason why is so that I could make sure that everything works out and that there're no plot holes or anything. I apologize to those that have been waiting so long for an update, things happen in which I make sure to put love and care in my work. But still, thank you for understanding, for those that are new to this story, i hope you e-why do I say that in new chapters? But seriously, thank you for giving this story a chance, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 7._

 _..._

 _..._

...

We see Janice walking through the facility looking for her brother, she decided to keep her coat on since she would be leaving when she found him. She then went towards the elevators, in which she had went down to the 5th floor. As she gets out, she seems him asleep on the floor. She smiles a bit seeing how cute he looked asleep, but knew that she had to hurry as she shook him a little as he woke up and saw her.

Janice-''Good morning, how'd you sleep?'' She asked him.

 _''(Yawn), alright. I swear I get headaches from sleeping on the floor.''_

Janice-''Then why not sleep on the bed?'' She asked.

 _''I try to, but when I wake up i'm always on the floor. So, i just went with it.''_

Janice-''Oh, maybe it's got something to do with your dreams perhaps.'' She said. ''Also, there's something i need to talk to you about.'' She said.

 _''Sure, what is it?''_

Janice-''Okay, this may be confusing, but it may not. I found a human at the hotel, neither of us know how he got here but we're trying to figure it out now.'' She said as she explained to him everything else. She didn't want to keep anything from him, that way he can be on the same page as them. A minute or two later she finishes telling him about Jackson, well as much as she knows about him at the moment.

 _''He seems nice, so you want me to meet him?''_

Janice-''Yes, that way you two can get to know each other. Also, so that way if i'm busy, you two can hang out and neither of you would be lonely.'' She said.

 _''Hmmm, okay. So when should we go?''_

Janice-''We can leave now, but when you both introduce one another, i need to come back and get to the 3rd floor to examine this crystal.'' She said as she pulled out the crystal from her left coat pocket to show him. In which as he nodded.

 _''Okay, also it's looks beautiful. Where did you get it from?''_

Janice-''It does, but we should be cautious with it.'' She said as she places it back in her left coat pocket.

 _''Alright, also anything I need to know not to do when I meet Jackson? Just to know ahead of time.''_

Janice-''Just be calm and gentle when you see him. He's going to freak out, pass out, have a possible heart attack, or worse. So, we need to make sure that he knows that you're not a threat. Just be yourself, very friendly and _no_ jump scares.'' She said as they walked over to the elevator. ''Also, he prefers to be called Jack instead of Jackson to let you know.'' She said.

 _''Sure thing.''_

Janice-''Thank you.'' She said smiling a bit, as she did he turned into a small version of himself. That way he could fit in the elevator and to give Janice some room. She then put in the code to get back to the main floor, they then had went back to the main floor. Janice had made sure the heater was still on, and checked the power. ''Everything is alright, so no surprises for me when i get back.'' She said as they then left.

 _Back with Jackson..._

We see that he was eating some of the food that was in the oven, in which he was finished reading the story he was reading. As he did, he decided to look around the hotel a bit more. He got up from the couch, in which he then walked through the halls and discovered a good amount of paintings, some were very colorful, others were of exotic birds from Brazil, Australia, Africa, and other locations. He then found a room door that had a padlock, he then laid on his stomach to try and look through, but it was blocked off by something. He then got back up and decided to look for any clues to the lock. So far he looked through the office, the furnace room, and other places for the past eight minutes. He then decided to ask Janice, in which he looked up more stories to read.

 _4 minutes later..._

We see that he was still on the first chapter, but heard knocking.

Jackson-''Coming.'' He said as he quickly walked over to the door. He then looked through the peephole and saw Janice, in which he unlocked the door and opened it. ''Hey Janice.'' He said.

Janice-''Hello Jack, my brother is with me, he's just running behind a bit.'' She said taking off her coat and took out the crystal. ''So, anything happen while I was gone?'' She asked as he closed and locked the door.

Jackson-''Kinda, i decided to walk around a bit and found this room with a padlock.'' He said. ''What's in that room that's so important it needs a padlock?" He asked.

Janice-''That's my room.'' She said as she walked over to him.

Jackson-''Oh, but what's with the padlock?'' He asked. ''I mean, it's only you and your brother here, so what's with the extra security?'' He asked.

Janice-''Well, i'm just use to having one when i use to live in the facility.'' She said. ''Do you want to see my room?'' She asked.

Jackson-''Sure, also i saw some pretty cool paintings.'' He said.

Janice-''Oh, which one is your favorite?" She asked.

Jackson-''Hmm, the one with the Australian birds.'' He said.

Janice-''Cool, i like them to and the rain forest.'' She said as they heard knocking. ''That must be my brother, i'll be right back.'' She said.

Jackson-''Okay, i'm gonna go change.'' He said as he went upstairs with his bags. We then see that she quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it. ''Hey, so what happened to you?'' She asked.

 _''It's a bit hard to move as fast in deep snow. So, where's Jackson?''_

Janice-''He's upstairs changing clothes, he should be back in a little bit.'' She said. ''So, any questions for me until he gets back?'' She asked.

 _''Yeah, do you trust him?''_

Janice-''Well, yes and no. I do, but i want to know him some more before i trust him, not that he's done anything for me not to trust him.'' She said.

 _''Okay, just wanted to make sure.''_

Janice-''I understand, also have your dreams been?" She asked.

 _''Alright, though I dream about saying 'What have i done?'. I have no clue what I did, but it involved you crying and it was heartbreaking to see you cry.''_

Janice-''Oh, well it was probably just a nightmare. But, did you see anything that would make me upset in your nightmare?'' She asked.

 _''(Sigh), i'm not sure. Everything was dark, but I heard you crying and followed the sound until I saw you. Oh, that must be him right there.''_

As he said that, she turned around and saw him in new clothes just staring at her brother.

Janice-''Hey Jack, so this is my brother. Brother, this is Jackson.'' She said with a small smile, but he just walked closer and still was just staring at him.

 _''Ummm...Hi, it's nice to meet you huma- i mean Jack.''_

He said as he reached his hand out for Jackson to shake. But Jack just blinked a few times and slowly and shook his hand.

 _''...It's kinda rude to stare you know.''_

Jackson-''...it's nice to meet you too.'' He said as he then let go of his hand. ''Janice, can I talk to you for a moment?'' He asked her, she nodded as they both then went upstairs as Janice's brother than decided to rest a little bit.

 _In Jackson's room..._

We see that they get to his room, in which Janice closed the door behind her.

Janice-''So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked sitting down in a chair. But, Jackson just sat down on the extra bed.

Jackson's thought's-'' _What in the mental and literal f*ck sh*t is that thing?! T-That's your f*cking brother?! H-he looks lik- just calm down, and tell her what you really want to say._ '' He though to himself.

Jackson-''...w-what is he?'' He asked as calm as possible while shaking.

Janice-''(Sigh), it's a long story. Would you like details, or just sum it all up?'' She asked.

Jackson-''...details please, but if you feel like we're taking to long, then we can continue later when he's gone.'' He said. ''Also, what's his name? You only refer to him as _brother_ as if that's his name. That's not his actual name is it?" He asked.

Janice-''Okay, and no that's not his name. His name is 8162017, that's his original name when he was created. But, we haven't figured out a name for him that's an actual name.''

Jackson-''...how is that possible? You two been together here for four years right? How have neither of you come up with a name?'' He asked confused.

Janice-''We did come up with names, he just didn't like any of them. So, i just refer to him to _brother._ But, if you have any suggestions for names, we can talk it out so that you won't have to call him brother.'' She said.

Jackson-''I guess, Daniel?'' He asked.

Janice-''I tried that one, he didn't think it fit well and neither did I.'' She said.

Jackson-''Okay, okay. I guess we'll figure this out when we go back down.'' He said. ''So, the story?'' He asked.

Janice-''He was born, in which Katelyn was talking to Frank about what they planned for my brother.'' She said.

 _Flashback..._

Katelyn and Frank then went back into the room, in which they saw the creature was afraid, wondering where he was, and who he was.

''Okay, so what did you have planned for him?'' She asked.

''We want to see how he performs in combat, and to see what he knows.'' He said.

''...I-I'm sorry, performs? He's not a circus act!'' She said.

''We know that, we just want to see how well he can fight. That's all.'' He said, but she was just so frustrated at this point.

''Can he hear us?'' She asked.

''No, we sealed off the room. We also checked to see if he could, but all he can hear is himself and whatever noises he's making.'' One of the doctors said.

''.(Sigh)...first, he's needs to know that we're his friends and that we're going to take care of him. Second, that he needs to know that he's not an experiment. Third, that we don't force him to do anything, but we still need to set some ground rules so that he doesn't get feel entitled or anything like that.'' She said. ''Finally, you all tell me everything that happens when i'm not here. If i find out that you all are keeping anything from me about him, i'll make you sorry, understood?'' She asked them as they all nodded. ''Alright, can you turn the seals off please?'' She asked one of the workers as he did. She then walked out as Frank walked over to her.

''Where are you going now?'' He asked her.

''I'm going back in there to talk to him.'' She said.

''Alright, but don't g-'' He was saying but she already left. ''(Sigh), turn the speakers on so we can hear them.'' He said walking back into the room with the other workers. As he did, they then saw Katelyn in the room again, but the creature saw her and was curious.

''Hi sweetie, i'm not gonna hurt you, i came in to see if you're okay. Can you understand me?" She asked him as he nodded. ''Okay, can you speak?'' She asked him, but shook his head and looked sad. ''Hey, it's okay. We can teach you how to talk, it'll take a little bit, but we can, okay?" She asked him as he nodded, as he did he then hugged her. She laughed a bit and smiled as she accepted the hug, in which he then let go. ''See those people behind the glass?'' She asked him pointing towards it as he looked and saw the people, as one got closer to the window it backed away a bit in fear. ''It's okay, he's friendly just like the others in the room. We want to take care of you and make sure that you have a happy life here, okay?'' She asked him as he looked back at the people. He then looked back at her and nodded. ''Okay, say would you like a name?'' She asked him as he nodded excited. ''Okay okay, how about 8162017?'' She asked him. But, he looked confused to the name. ''Hate it? Me too.'' She said laughing a little. ''Hmmm, how about David?'' She asked him as he seem to think about it but shook his head. ''(Laughs a bit), okay we'll work on names tomorrow, get some sleep alright?'' She asked him as he nodded as opened his arm asking for another hug. ''Hmm, okay.'' She said as she hugged him again, in which he had then let go and went to sleep. She then walked out of the area and had been checked and was alright.

''What were you doing in there?'' One of the security guards asked.

''The plan, he needs to know that we're friendly. We still need to, in which you all have to introduce yourselves to him. That way, he can know and trust you and not be afraid of any of you.'' She said to them.

''Alright Katelyn, but when are we gonna do this?'' One of the workers asked.

''Tomorrow at 10:30am, you all should get some sleep.'' She said. ''Good night everyone.'' She said to them, in which she some replied back as she left. She then took her suit off and placed her key card on the desk to be stored for security. After a few minutes, she got back to her room and saw Reba in the room watching over Janice while Heather was up laying down next to Janice's crib while William was next to Reba. Heather then saw Katelyn and ran over and greeted her. ''(Laughs a bit quietly), hey Heather. You should be asleep by now. Hey Reba.'' She said to her.

''Hey Kate, so how'd things go down there?'' She asked her a bit tired.

''...a bit difficult, slightly irritating and I met a new friend whose very sweet. But yeah everything is okay, so how have you been? Oh and how's Janice?'' She asked.

''Oh, well luckily things worked out. Also i'm alright and Janice is okay, when I got here Heather and William woke up. When they did, Heather walked over to Janice to keep her safe while William sat next to me and was watching me.'' She said rubbing his back.

''Oh okay, but nothing bad happened right?'' She asked.

''Nope, everything's all good. Well, i'm going back to bed. I'll be here at 3pm to check on Janice, good night Kate.'' She said hugging her.

''Night, and again thanks for looking after her.'' She said.

''No problem, get some sleep.'' She said as she then left. As she did, Katelyn then fell onto the bed exhausted. She was a bit hungry, but decided to eat when she woke up. She then got up and checked on Janice and made sure she was safe, comfortable, and well in which she was. She then looked over and saw Heather and William were asleep. ''Good night guys.'' She said in which she had put her pajamas back on and got back in bed and instantly went to sleep.

 _4 hours later..._

We see that Katelyn was still asleep, in which Heather woke up and stretched out a little bit. As she did, she then walked over and hopped onto Katelyn's bed and nudged her so that she could wake up. After a little bit, it seem to woke, in which Katelyn began to wake up.

''(Groans a bit), morning Heather.'' She said getting up, in which she carefully yawned to make sure not to wake Janice. She then got up and walked over to her kitchen to get some breakfast. As she did, she then got some milk and a box of cereal since she was a bit too tired to cook anything. She then had opened the milk and poured some into a bottle, she then had put it in the microwave so it could warm up. She then got Heather and Williams food and had placed their food in there bowls. The microwave then went off, in which she got the milk out and checked it to make sure that it was safe and it was a bit too hot. So, she decided to let it cool off for a little bit. She then walked over to Janice and carefully picked her up and woke her up. Janice then yawned and woke up and cooed seeing Katelyn. ''Morning Janice, sleep well?'' She asked her as she cooed saying _yes_ as she got her milk and checked it and felt that it was okay and began feeding her. As she did, she then poured her cereal in her bowl and then the milk and ate her breakfast while feeding Janice.

 _1 hour later..._

We see that she was reading to Janice the book she got her, in which Janice was really interested in it. Katelyn then looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:22am, in which she had to get ready. She was a bit sad that she had to leave for so long, she was excited to see Mike again, but didn't want to leave Janice. She trusted the people here, but she was worried about how Janice would act missing her. But, she thought really hard about her next decision and made it final. She had placed Janice with Heather and William as they watched over and played with her. She then got her laptop and had turned it on and contacted Mike. After waiting for about seven minutes, she saw him and saw his warm smile again.

''Hey Mike, how are you?'' She asked him.

''I'm good thanks, i can't wait to _see_ you again.'' He said but, she didn't respond back. ''You okay Kate?'' He asked her.

''...Mike, i...i need to talk to you about something. It's gonna suck but,

''Kate, whatever it is, you can tell me, it'll be okay.'' He said to her.

''...I...I don't think we'll be able to see each other for a while.'' She said.

''...oh, okay why so?'' He asked.

''A few days ago, Sarah gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. But, due to some complications, she gave her life to save the baby. After she died, i decided to take care of the baby and be her mom.'' She said as she told him the whole story, in which he was listening to everything she had to say.

 _5 minutes later..._

We see that she was done telling him the story.

''(Sniffs and wipes tears away), so yeah, that's the story. Would you like to see her?'' She asked him.

''Yes, if you want to.'' He said.

''Okay, just a second.'' She said getting up from her bed, in which she walked over to Janice and carefully picked her up and sat back done on the bed. ''Okay Mike, i understand if you freak out, get shocked or think that i'm making this up. But know that i do love you, okay?'' She asked him.

''Of course, i love you Kate, with what you told me and how cute you look, i can tell that you're telling the truth.'' He said.

''Thanks Mike, love you too.'' She said as she picked up Janice and showed him to her.

''Mike, this is Janice. Janice, this is my sweetheart boyfriend Mike.'' She said smiling a bit while wiping a few more tears away. For Mike, he was shocked and didn't know what to say next. ''You're shocked aren't you?'' She asked him.

''...y-yeah, a lot honestly. But, she's still really cute. H-Hi Janice.'' He said smiling a bit as Janice smiled back and was curious as to how someone was in the screen.

''(Laughs a bit), i see. So yeah, i can't leave her for such a long time like that. Maybe when she's older, i can but...i can't right now. I hope you understand.'' She said.

''...Kate, listen. She's your daughter, not by blood, or by any science type stuff, but you adopted her. With what you told me and that with what i know about you, that you love her. Yes this is a big decision, and that this is very hard on you. But, i suggest that you leave Janice and just come with me.'' He said, in which Katelyn was shocked by what he said.

''O-Oh.'' She said, but then heard him chuckling a bit.

''(Chuckling but slowly stops)...I can still get you, even behind my computer. I'm kidding, i think you should stay and raise her, sure it'll be a little bit till we see each other. So yeah, what's a few years or so gonna do? Nothing, so yeah, i think you should stay with Janice.'' He said smiling a bit.

''...thank you baby, love you.'' She said.

''Love you too, and who knows, maybe someday I can see her in person. I doubt it though.'' He said.

''Who knows, but yeah, thank you for understanding.'' She said, in which they decided to talk for a little bit until he had to go. He had to leave to get to the airport on time to visit his parents. In which, she then turned off her laptop and placed it on the nightstand. ''Well, i guess i'm staying for a little while.'' She said, for she knew that he didn't hate Janice for this decision. In which, she decided to play with her for as long as she could. Later on, Reba came by to see Janice, but after Katelyn told her about the news, she decided to check on Janice early. That way neither of them would have to worry about anything.

 _2 hours later..._

We see that she was getting ready to leave, she made sure that Janice was fed, changed, and was safe. She then called Reba to see if she can watch over Janice while she was away.

''Thanks Reba, sorry if i'm wasting your free time.'' She said putting her suit on.

''No problem, besides i love Janice. Well, good luck and i'll see you later.'' She said.

''Again thanks, later.'' She said as she hung up. She then got food for Heather and William and checked Janice one last time before leaving, in which she had locked the door and knew that Reba had a key, in which she headed towards the elevators. ''(Sigh), thanks again baby.'' She said as she then went down towards the 5th floor.

 _Present time..._

Jackson-''Wow, but wait, that doesn't quite explain your brother.'' He said.

Janice-''I know, i wanted you to know that so that when I tell you more later, everything will make sense.'' She said.

Jackson-''Oh okay, but yeah, thanks for telling me your story so far.'' He said.

Janice-''No problem Jack, but we should get back to check on my brother.'' She said.

Jackson-''Okay, let's go.'' He said as they both left the room. When they got back to the lobby, they saw him asleep on the floor. ''Is he, use to sleeping like that?'' He asked.

Janice-''Yes, but don't worry he prefers it sometimes when he's not sleeping back at home.'' She said.

Jackson-''Oh okay.'' He said as they then decided to wake him up. ''Oh god.'' He said.

 _..._

 _.._

 _...4..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 6. Again, i'm really sorry for how long it's been since I last updated. Some things happened, in which from trying to figure everything out, to glitches happening on the site, and other stuff. But still, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, leave them in your reviews or PM me. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews or by PMing me and I will fix them. Again thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 7._


	7. Chapter 7:Some small talk

_Hey, so this is chapter 7...after 7 months with no updates or anything...yeah...also i'm sorry that it took so long to update, but there is a reason for this and it's part of the story in some ways. I can't reveal how obviously, but lets just say...actually no i'm not gonna give any hints. But anyways, thank you for reading, again sorry about the very long wait, and i'll see you in chapter 8, also no it won't be months till the next update, or the update after that. Again thanks, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

We see Janice and Jackson walking down stairs, in which they saw Janice's brother still asleep.

Jackson-''So, how do you wake him up?'' He asked.

Janice-''Well, i just usually let him get up or I nudge him a bit.'' She said, in which she they both then walk over to Janice's brother as Janice nudges him a little as he wakes up.

 _''(Yawns) hey Janice, hi Jack.''_

Janice-''Hey sleepy, so do you have any questions for Jack?'' She asked him.

 _''Hmmm, yeah, what state do you live in?''_

Jackson-''Michigan, specifically South Haven.'' He said showing his ID.

 _''Okay, also how did you get here, i didn't see any helicopters?''_

Jackson-''I don't know, Janice and I talked about it and this is insane, but I think that crystal teleported me here.'' He said as Janice's brother looked at Janice to make sure that this wasn't insane or not.

Janice-''I think so too, its the only reason we concluded so far.'' She said.

 _''Well, alright. So, you wanted to go to the 3rd floor to look at this crystal thing?''_

Janice-''Yes, it'll probably take a little while, but it might give us answers. Oh, Jack and I have been thinking about giving you an actual name, but we'll talk about that when I get back.'' She said as she then got her coat and gear on. ''I'll be back soon, love you brother, see you soon Jack.'' She said as she left the hotel. As she did, Jack and Janice's brother just stood there.

Jackson-''So, anything you wanna talk about?'' He asked him.

 _''Uhh, sure, what's life like outside of Antarctica?''_

Jackson-''Well, i don't quite know what life is like, i've only been to a couple places in my life.'' He said.

 _''Then what's the outside world where you've been?''_

Jackson-''Well, its pretty nice, depending on the season it can be sunny, cold, cold and snowy like here, a lot of rain and a couple other seasons.'' He said. ''Also, ummm, i don't really know what else to say.'' He said a bit embarrassed.

 _''Its fine Jack, so do you have any questions for me?''_

Jackson-''Yeah, how were you able to be out there and not freeze or anything since you're kinda liquid like and all?'' He asked.

 _''Well, i'm able to change my body temperature to either match or withstand certain temperatures. Like how it's really cold outside, i can change my body heat so that i'm really warm and can handle the cold. Or if i'm somewhere that's really hot, then I can change my body heat so that i'm cold and so on and so on.''_

Jackson-''Yeah, can you change your form, like be tall like you are or like me the size of a human?'' He asked.

 _''Yes, it takes a little bit, but the smallest I can get is about 22 cm or 8.65 inches, in which the size of a soccer ball.''_

Jackson-''Oh okay, and how tall can you get?'' He asked

 _''Well, i'm not sure, i haven't had any situation whereas I would need to be tall. But right now i'm about 200 feet or 60.96 meters.''_ (Ps his limit is 300 feet)

Jackson-''Oh, cool. Also, can I ask you something about Janice?'' He asked.

 _''Yes, what would you like to know?''_

Jackson-''Well, i was wonderi-'' He was saying but Janice's brother stopped him.

'' _Jack, before you ask me whatever question it is, because my sister cares about you, i like you, and because you seem like a nice person, i will warn you this time. If what you're about to say has even a single hint of you trying to be intimate with Janice in any way possible, i will make sure these thoughts never cross your mind ever again.''_

Jackson-''...okay first off, no, i would never ask you anything like that especially Janice. Second, i'm a human and i'm not even sure what Janice is, even though she was born from a human woman.'' He said.

 _''I'm just letting you know this ahead of time so you actually think about what you say. Anyways, what is your question?''_

Jackson-''Well, what was your relationship like with Katelyn?'' He asked.

 _..._

 _..._

 _...8..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 7. The shortest chapter i've ever written, but yeah. Anyways, i know that for those reading this message at the bottom, i know that at least some of you, all of you are wondering why this chapter is literally this short. There is reasons why and I can't reveal the reasons, also that i've been thinking about the story and had thought about some new if not better ideas, in which I wasn't gonna just wait a year until I came back to writing this story. I'm also thinking about a couple more things for what happens next and that I wanted to make sure that nothing was forced and that nothing was obvious. So yeah, i've been thinking about this story for a while and had decided to add more to it. But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also, if you have any questions for me, leave them in your reviews and or PM me. If you noticed any mistakes please let me know by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. Again, thank you for reading and i'll see you in chapter 8._


End file.
